Prima Nocte
by Elvirina
Summary: COMPLETE. Disarmed by a woman as crude and brash as himself, Emmett experiences a truly electrifying connection with the striking Rosalie Hale. Beauty is only skin deep and beneath the tough surface is a person of depth he never expected.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own the plot.**

**A few people have earned a major shout out. **

**First of all my ever faithful Beta, ****Dazzled eyes22****. I truly appreciate all that you do for me and your mad skills.**

**Thaigher Lillie****, there is a lot to be said about you, but I am just not going to do that. However, huge, HUGE, thanks for your support on this brainfart.**

**Chartwilightmom, ****thank you for pre-reading and being the sweetheart that you are.**

**AN:**

**This is the story about Emmett and my version of his rather distorted and dirty mind. **

**The story can be read individually, but if you care it is a parallel to two other stories I have running on FFN. More info at the end.**

**Nuff said. **

**READ.**

oooooOOOOooooo

**Prima Nocte**

_Prologue_

I don't know how many languages I looked that shit up in, but it was a lot of motherfucking languages

Struck by lightning

Buailte ag Lightning

Ramt af lynet

Essere colpito da un fulmine

Frappé par la foudre

I did that shit, not because I wanted to scrape the brain out of my skull with a spoon from boredom, but because it was how I felt. Yeah, that was exactly how I fucking felt. I was struck by it once and in a split second it flipped my goddamn life upside down. So staring at her distorted face as she sprinted down the beach, I knew that goddamn lightning was going to strike again.

"Emmett!" She screeched my name as one foot tore into the sand followed by the next. If this hadn't been so goddamn serious, my mind would have gone all Baywatch and Pamela Anderson, but it didn't. I stood up and waited for that heinous bolt of electricity that I knew would hit my body within the next five seconds. I would be paralyzed either way.

"Emmett!" She screamed again. Her arms were digging thought the air and pushing her body forward. I tried to decipher her face, but it was all scrunched up from the full on sprint. Her eyes, however, were piercing and penetrating me fiercely. I threw a brief glance at the people around the bonfire. They were all there. Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice and last but not least, Elizabeth. I gently released my hold around her.

"You son of a bitch, Emmett!" Her tone was still as harsh as a tarmac and slightly distorted by her lack of breath. She took that last leap and her body virtually slammed into mine. The force could have been several G's because I was struck back by the impact and landed flat on my ass. That shit took some effort. I was a football player for crying out loud. I was kind of glad that I was angled away from the fire or I would have been going up in flames right about now. Not exactly how I pictured going out of this world. The flames in her eyes matched the heat licking the dry logs that we were all gathered around.

"I know, Emmett." Her voice trembled from exhaustion, when she was braced over me. That was when lightning struck again.

oooooOOOOooooo

**I hope it spiked your interest. Let me know what you think**

**As promised INFO:**

**If you are interested in the story about Alice and Jasper check out FOUR WEEKS**

**If you want to know more about Bella and Edward read STARTING OVER**

**Thank you for your precious time**

_**Come find me on Twitter - thumannlegend**_

**Please check out my original story on www thumannlegend blogspot com**


	2. Part One

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own the plot.**

**AN:**

**This Story takes its beginning at a benefit for Awareness Against Violence. The Benefit was mentioned in the parallel story Starting Over (chapter 25) that is the tale Edward and Bella. **

**This is when Emmett meets a certain someone.**

**A few people have earned a major shout out along with a thanks to those of you who commented and added me to your alerts.**

**First of all my ever faithful Beta, ****Dazzled eyes22****. I truly appreciate all that you do for me and your mad skills.**

**Thaigher Lillie****, there is a lot to be said about you, but I am just not going to do that. However, huge, HUGE, thanks for your support on this brainfart.**

**Chartwilightmom, ****thank you for pre-reading and being the sweetheart that you are.**

oooooOOOOooooo

**Part One**

"Nice wheels, man." I straightened my back, while feeling the restraint and tight fit of the tux jacket. I hated the fucking thing. I couldn't move! What was with this monkey suit anyway? Did chicks get wet staring at guys that couldn't move? Hell, they probably did. Most women would probably just love having their husband's balls on display over the fireplace. All decked out in a cute vase. I was never going down that road. My balls can stay right where they are!

"Yeah." Edward shrugged, totally indifferent. Well, I guess this was everyday business to a fucker like him. You could probably serve him sushi on the tits of a naked woman and he would still just brush it off.

I inhaled. The rich scent of the leather seats was luxurious. I could seriously get used to this. "Thanks for asking me to go."

"You're welcome. It seemed like an apt reason." Edward's eyes were piercing and knowing.

"Yeah." I shrugged and brushed off the wave of depressing emotion. I removed the focus from me instantly.

"You don't really seem that pumped up to go," I pointed out. I was pretty clear on the fact that I was invited at the spur of the moment, but Edward sitting across from me seemed a bit somber about it. I hadn't known Edward long at all… only a few days to be honest. He had been cool so far and not a pompous ass, like I feared most people in his business was. I figured a lot of actors thought that was a part of the job description. So Edward being an irritatingly _'pretty boy,'_ who had his face plastered all over the walls of teenagers' rooms with a movie title slapped underneath his name, could have been one of those. However, he wasn't pompous, not at all in fact. He didn't need anyone to stroke his ego.

"It's for a very worthy cause. Besides, I promised to do this as a favor to Rose."

"Rose? As in your ex-girlfriend Rose?" I blurted. Oh, trouble was brewing.

"Yeah, she's been having a bit of a tough time lately."

"How so?"

"Press… A few things were blown out of proportion. The usual stuff." Edward shrugged.

I raised my brows, as my curiosity totally peaked. "Men?" I didn't know much about Rosalie Hale, but what I did know was that she was stunning and I don't mean like just pretty, but out of this world gorgeous and apparently she went through men like Kleenex. At least, that was the rumor.

Edward grinned and nodded, confirming my suspicions.

"Is it true?"

He shrugged. "Some of it, not all of it. You'll have to ask Rose for the details."

I was about to mouth _'don't mind if I do,'_ but I thought that was better kept to myself. "You still didn't answer my question though. Why are we doing this with Rose then?" I frowned.

"The press doesn't know that we broke up, so anything you see tonight is just for show, okay?"

I bit the inside of my cheek. "What does Bella think about you going with Rosalie?" I was Bella's friend and had been for a while. It would unnerve me if I had to bear witness to anything that I knew I couldn't or wouldn't be able to keep my mouth shut about. Yeah, I was fiercely protective of my girls. No one hurt them.

"She knows the truth about Rose, which is that there is nothing going on between us. I just want to make sure you understand that too."

"Whatever you say, man. It's all cool." Internally, I drew a sigh of relief. I didn't need the drama of being a rat between them, but there was no way on earth that I was ever picking him over Bella if it all boiled down to it. Flawed and imperfect, she was practically my best friend. I seriously didn't have friends that were girls because I always ended up in bed with them at some point, which efficiently ruined the potential to stay friends.

However, I didn't need more females in my life. I had enough shit from four of them already. _Bella_ was cool and not all harpy and girly, but quite mellow. I understood that. Then there was _Alice_, a.k.a. Pixie or Ass fondling girl because her gay little ass was all over my sister's lesbian ass. That would be _Jasper_, my sister. Yeah, I said my sister. What? Get off my back. I didn't name her, so don't blame me for that shit. Lastly there was sweet and innocent _Elizabeth._

The quiet purr of the engine came to a halt and a few vague lights penetrated the tinted windows. The driver got out and a moment later the passenger door opened. The first thing that I saw of her was a leg, waxed, shaved or whatever the fuck chicks did to make their skin so smooth and shiny being poked into the cab of the car. The stretch of the limb was utterly perfect. The hint of a muscle at her calf and a slim feline ankle arched into a sexy high heel made me fucking drool. I'm not going to lie. I like women in all shapes and sizes and as long as that package came with blond hair and a pussy then I was game. I stared at the heel, while noticing the signature red sole of the shoe and I knew that I had my first pick up line ready. Women ate it up when we guys knew the shit that they wore. Those Manolo Blahniks were my ticket to some action tonight.

The body that followed that perfect leg had me floored. I mean seriously whacked in the head with a shovel kind of floored. I was knocked flat on my ass with my eyes popping out of my head and panting with my tongue hanging out like I had been kicked in the balls. Rosalie Hale would make Aphrodite as green as her dress with jealousy. That goddess didn't stand a chance against Rosalie.

"Rose." Edward said gently.

"Edward." Her tone was as frosty as the iceberg that sank the Titanic. Her gaze was arrogant, steely and almost regal. She didn't smile, nor did she even cast a glance at Edward when she settled in the seat next to him. She just sat down and crossed her legs. The dress parted over her knee and I could basically see all the way up to her crotch. Holy shit! I immediately imagined what it would feel like to have those puppies wrapped around my neck.

"You look beautiful," Edward muttered, throwing in a polite sentiment. It felt awkward. She didn't bother to answer. Talk about having a chip on your shoulder. Okay, that wasn't a chip. It was a freaking boulder!

I studied her face for a brief moment when our eyes locked. Her make-up was dark and dramatic around her eyes, not making her look like a raccoon or anything, but perfectly applied. It made the blue in her eyes frosty as a blizzard. Her hair was swept away from her neck and twirled up by someone trying to make a maypole or whatever. It looked kind of awesome. Fierce. Her gaze lingered on me. I swear it was like putting my balls on a chopping block. The energy from her then changed just a bit warmer. Time suddenly seemed to stretch.

"Who's your new lapdog?" Her tone was chilly and pissed off, but that seriously didn't deter me. It only egged me on. I was a competitive asshole.

"Rose, don't be rude," Edward said, clearly trying to reign in his exasperation. "This is Emmett. Emmett, Rosalie."

I cleared my throat. "Good evening." I tried to sound polite, like I had a clue how to be a gentleman, but I knew that I wasn't even close to bagging that title. I was just a crude and obnoxious bastard. Deal with it.

I couldn't tear my eyes from the green, jade, sapphire or was it moss? Oh, who the fuck cares about the color of her dress because I couldn't focus on anything but that almost iridescent color. It made her skin glow. I bet she would shine in whatever damn color that she wore.

My eyes traveled higher up the tight bodice of the dress stopping dead at her chest. I seriously needed an adjustment in the tent department when I laid eyes on the plump swelling of her breasts that were encased by the gown. "See anything you like?" Her perfectly manicured brow was shot up and her cool blue gaze had me locked back into the seat. The slight thinning of her eyes along with that frosty sneer was challenging. She was literally daring me.

"Abso – fucking – lutely," I answered, not missing a beat at her audacity for calling me out. I was a hormonal fucker that knew a dare when he saw one. The cutthroat side of me was doing a happy dance stomping all over the goddamn floor, while not giving a shit this was Edward's ex. She was mine.

oooooOOOOooooo

"This way, Mr. Cullen," a security guy said when the door opened. He had an earpiece with a coiled wire traveling down behind the lapel of his bad suit.

Trying to be careful not to ass plant myself while getting out of the car after Edward, I was not braced for or in any way prepared for the mayhem that I met. The chicks were screaming, the cameras flashing and people trying to pound each other down to shove microphones in our faces left me mortified. I got Bella's reservations to Edward's life like a shot of steroids right in the butt cheek. This was brutal.

I tried to stay back and watch from afar, while getting a good and solid glance at the whole asinine situation. Was this shit real? I guess so.

Edward's hand was resting, while hardly touching the small of Rosalie's back. I watched them answer one lame question after the other and trying to choke back my boredom. This was as dull as dishwater. Who wanted to know the completely rehearsed shit that rolled from their lips? I was more interested in the lint in my pocket. To occupy my mind during this long heinous walk down the red carpet, I stared at Rose and planned out how to play my hand. That, at least, had the outlook of riling me up at the end of the evening, not like this snooze fest.

"Emmett!" I almost missed Edward's call to move forward. I was hanging back, while doing my damn best to avoid some of the cameras. I would be freaking thrilled if I ended up only being a grainy figure in the background, a figurine on the damn cake and someone not to be taken notice of at the end of the day. However, I took full opportunity while standing back to ogle the babes passing by. They were hot, all dolled up and looking like they might put out. Normally, I would be damn thrilled, but I already found my purpose for tonight and she was blond, fuck hot and not leaving here without me.

The inside of the benefit was more to my style. It wasn't the leeches lapping up every last word that these people bothered to utter, but a chance to seriously drop some coin. Sure, I could manage to put down about five bucks and hope to win the silent auction for a yacht, but that posed two obstacles. It just wasn't right to win something for charity with only five bucks. If I did win, I wanted to keep the yacht, a.k.a. floating chick magnet, and that was just a no go. I figured that it was better to voluntarily hand over the five bucks to the cause. It was something that was close to my heart.

Rose and Edward stuck to each other, while playing the game and it was pretty clear that was all it was - a goddamn game. I couldn't help my growing infatuation with Rose and her wonderfully dirty mouth as she kept sporting off insults under her breath that Edward just took them. The two of them were definitely on that wonderful path of just broken up and hating each other's guts. Just my fucking luck!

Cameras followed Edward as he placed some donations and smiled like a trained monkey. I chose a more productive activity. I found the bar. Now, I wasn't a heavy drinker by far. That would fuck up my game and I wasn't having that at all. I had try-outs and talent scouts to consider if I had a hope of getting starting a career as a football player and getting signed anywhere. I wasn't playing Russian roulette with my physical shape. However, I was dying to down a cold beer.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I drawled and strolled up to Rose when I noticed her at the bar. "I must say you really are the belle of the ball, looking so perfect." We hadn't had much more than polite interaction, but that was ending now.

She turned slowly, while dipping her lip into the champagne glass and taking a graceful sip. "I know," was all she said.

"So feisty."

"Is there a point to you being here?" She narrowed her eyes at me. The rude comebacks from her were really urging me on and riling up the game. I loved it when the prize was hard to get. Looking at the twinkle in her eyes, the pursuit was on. She wanted to be chased and I was already in a full sprint.

"I do believe there is, Miss Hale." I leaned to the bar, noting the bartender.

"You're not even going to pretend with the inane small talk first?"

"Would that swoon the likes of you?" I cocked a brow at her.

"Hardly," she snorted.

"Then what's the point? However… love the Blahniks," I said smugly and glanced down her drop dead sassy body.

Her smile was slow and sensual. Yeah, I got game. "Listen, brawns for brains. If you're going to hit on me with that shitty line, then get your fucking facts straight. They are Louboutins, not Blahniks, Casanova." The smile on her lip was victorious, while the twinkle in her eyes showed that she was highly amused. She stomped off, leaving me stunned in her wake. Fucking hell!

"Ouch," I muttered, but I couldn't help grinning.

oooooOOOOooooo

… **To be continued.**

**Additional INFO:**

**If you are interested in the story about Alice and Jasper check out FOUR WEEKS**

**If you want to know more about Bella and Edward read STARTING OVER**

**I hope to hear from you in the comments.**

_**Come find me on Twitter - thumannlegend**_

**Please check out my original story on www thumannlegend blogspot com**


	3. Part Two

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own the plot.**

**AN:**

**Next step for Emmett… Will he strike out again? Check it out below. Remember this is still that same night – hence the title. LOL**

**A few people have earned a major shout out along with a thanks to those of you who commented and added me to your alerts.**

**First of all to my ever faithful Beta, ****Dazzled eyes22****. I truly appreciate all that you do for me and your mad skills.**

**Thaigher Lillie****, there is a lot to be said about you, but I am just not going to do that. However, huge, HUGE, thanks for your support on this brainfart.**

**Chartwilightmom, ****thank you for pre-reading and being the sweetheart that you are.**

oooooOOOOooooo

**Part Two**

"I probably should have warned you about her. She's got claws." Edward said through snickers as he made his way to the bar. I only nodded then imagined those claws traveling down my back and digging into my ass cheeks, while I was sinking deeply into her. I pushed that rude thought aside for now.

Surprisingly, Edward was alone. No one was crowding him, so I ordered two beers.

"So, are you staying until this thing ends?" I glanced around at the flashy setting with the men dressed in tuxes and women in outrageous dresses. This was a cesspool of 'old-money' and flashy youngsters eager to spread their newly acquired cash. Did anyone of these people hear about a savings account for a rainy day? Probably not. Okay, I know that I sound like a middle-aged fucker, so sue me!

"Nah, I am blowing this joint the second that I have the chance. I have a few hours left in the city and I do not plan on spending them here." I nodded and easily read between the lines. Bella. He was going home to her so fast that you couldn't see his ass for the soles of his shoes. He wasn't even going to play it cool and act all macho like Bella and him were no big deal because it clearly was. I had to say that I kind of got a kick out of that. I wanted nothing more than to see Bella's stubborn ass happy. It had been a mere forty-eight hours, since the two of them finally got their heads out of their asses and got back together.

"Glad to hear it. Just remind Bella to keep it down later and not wake up the whole goddamn house screaming." I smiled mockingly.

"You got some balls, Emmett. I'll tell her." Edward laughed loudly, shaking his head.

"So… Did Bella have a good night at the wedding?" I smirked, laying it on thick.

"I believe that she did," Edward answered nonchalantly. He wasn't showing any irritation, growling or even responding like I was so used to when I picked on the girls. However, I knew Bella had a fucking fantastic time. Literally! I'd known Bella for a couple of years now and loved making her blush and get all flustered, but the scarlet color on her face two mornings ago was hardly because of my obscene mouth ranting shit off the top of my head. She had been getting down and dirty, while spending the night moaning, groaning, writhing and totally begging for it. Now that Edward was back in town and apparently smitten with her, he was clearly up to the job of making her scream in ecstasy. Bella got laid! It was definitely about time. Perhaps, she would get off my back and chill out when it came to seeing her and Edward's daughter, the love of my life. Well, so far. No, you pervert. I don't mean that kind of love. Elizabeth is not even two years old. You depraved soul! I am talking about fatherly love. I supposed that was what I felt for that sweet little girl. Even though Edward claimed the title of dad, I knew that I had to step back now that he was back, but I still loved that little cheeky redhead. Elizabeth would always be my first love. I had met her for the first time when she was just a few hours old. I know that she wasn't my daughter, but it had almost felt like it at times.

"So how is fatherhood treating you?" I asked, taking a swig of my beer. I picked a bit at the label.

Edward mirrored my actions, while taking a large slug of beer and smiled what I guessed would be that charismatic grin, if you were female. "Pretty good. I mean that I spend as much time as I can with her when I'm here. However, I plan to spend a lot more time in New York as soon as possible. I love being with Elizabeth. She's completely stolen my heart."

"Yeah, me too." I sighed. "Okay, I may as well just get this over with in advance and apologize for whatever shit I say or do in the future. I don't mean to be a dick, but it's bound to happen at some point. I am used to only dealing with Bella's hard head and stepping on her toes, but if I stomp all over yours sometime in the future, just know that I'm sorry. I don't do it intentionally. I'm just used to being the man in Elizabeth's life and I know I'm not anymore. I get that, but I'm going to miss being there for her."

Edward stared at me a little wide-eyed. Okay, so he could be rattled. "Wow, I don't think the girls give you enough credit."

"Oh, I know they don't." I shook my head, while grinning. They gave me shit all the time. I guess that what you put out, you get back tenfold. I picked on them relentlessly.

"Thank you, Emmett, for being there for them and knowing what I need as well."

"Don't mention it. I mean that. Don't ever mention it again. I just needed to get that off my chest, but I'm not going to get all touchy feeling over it."

"Understood. Just know that I expect you to be there for my daughter. That's not up for discussion because she would miss you too."

"Mr. Cullen. We're ready for you." A man sporting a badge with an official title interrupted us.

"What are you doing?" I asked, throwing a closer look at the cameras and the setting around us.

"We're all supposed to do an infomercial to bring awareness to the cause. It will run in theaters at a later point. I got to go."

Hmm… the cause. _Awareness against Violence_.

I tagged along and I stared at the screen as Edward was running through a short script, probably memorizing his lines. It all made me a bit sad. Violence. I hated it, except when it came to one sole person in this world.

"You look like a lost puppy," Rose chirped arrogantly coming to my side. Her smile was snide.

"Yeah, maybe I'm feeling a bit like one," I murmured, while staring at Edward starting to deliver his lines to the camera. How easy was it saying a few words compared to actually feeling it?

"Oh, do tell." She inclined her head and sounded a bit too sweet.

"Let's just say the cause is hitting more closer to home than I'm comfortable with."

She frowned and looked puzzled.

"My sister was raped and beaten last year," I deadpanned.

Her eyes widened. "Oh, god. I'm so sorry to hear that." …And there was the classic and uncomfortable answer to such a rash statement. I shrugged.

"Tell that to my sister." I was not in the mood to be going there at all, nor was I ever. I hated the fact that my sister was raped and that they never caught the bastard who did it, so my anger was natural, of course. What I also hated was someone assuming that I ever wanted to get fucking soft, sit on a couch and cry baby tears over it. No way! That was personal and it hurt. Deep down in my gut, it tore me apart that any man had ever laid a finger on my sister without her permission. What I hated most of all was that I couldn't change it for her and that I didn't protect her from it happening. Jasper was my Achilles heel. My weakness. She was my big sister, for crying out loud. Even though I was taller than her from about the age of four, I always looked up to her and took notes on how she was always incredibly compassionate with the people that she cared for. Basically on all the thing that mattered in life, I took my cues from her.

"She should learn how to kick some nuts. Defend herself." Rosalie recovered quickly.

"She did." I smirked. "I personally made sure of that. She now knows how to firmly claw an eye out or break a nose without missing a freaking beat. That was the only way that I knew how to help her and make sure that no man ever comes near her again." Affirmative action – self-defense was my bit.

"There is nothing like beating violence with a swift kick in the ass."

"Touché, Miss Hale. I like your wit." I laughed. Her irony wasn't lost on me.

"Rose, you're up to bat," Edward stated, as he strolled back after wrapping up whatever he just said to the camera. I eye-fucked Rose as she sashayed over to the filming crew being handed a sheet of paper. "You okay?" Edward asked, inclining a brow at me. He pulled me back from fantasyland good and solid with that considerate, I-so-understand-what-you're-going-through look.

"God, would everyone stop asking me that?" I spat. What? Was I the poster boy for nursing hurt feelings? Did I wear a fucking neon sign on my head? Hell, I probably did. "Sorry," I muttered knowing it wasn't fair to snap at Edward for the shit that happened to my sister.

"Bella told me what happened to Jasper," Edward said after a while, clearly picking up what was said between Rose and me. "I can't pretend to understand that pain, but it has got to be incredible hard."

"Yeah… You were snooping?"

"Absolutely not. Bella told me the cliff notes about what happened because the first time that I saw Jasper, I accidentally scared her. She basically screamed her head off."

"Yeah. She's got some issues." I mumbled. The guilt was playing bowling in my gut and I was a mindless pin just watching that thirty-pound fucker of a ball come straight at me. I blocked the images of Jasper's fucked up face and the marks from strangulation around her neck. Yeah, that killed me. I was damn proud of her and how well she was doing. She was feeling better and out of her depression, but the pain would never go away for her, or for me. It could never be erased. She used to be fairly uncomplicated, confident and easygoing.

"How did that affect you?" Edward asked soberly.

"Have you ever truly hated someone? I mean that we all know some people just grind our gears and you want to kick them in the nuts to get them to shut up. I'm not talking about them. I'm talking about having a person walk the face of the earth that you just really fucking hated with a vengeance."

Edward frowned. "I don't think so. Perhaps, the truck driver that killed my parents in the car accident, but it wasn't his fault. It was my dad that ran the red light."

I knew about that too. Bella told me about the accident that killed his sister and parents. "So you never truly hated someone?"

"No. I guess not."

"I did the day that I saw my sister's face all messed up and Alice told me what he did to her. That was when I learned that I was physically capable of killing someone. Really fucking ending a life. I would gladly take the years behind bars if I got a shot at that fucking swine." I saw red.

"You'd do that?" Edward hardly sounded shocked or disgusted. Perhaps, pretty boy wasn't as hands off as I first perceived him to be. Maybe he was a lot like me - deadly when he had to be.

"Well, yes and no." I shrugged, regaining my composure.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me. "Why no?" Yeah, I guess that he could take a life too, if things boiled down to it.

"When it comes down to the wire, it would hurt Jasper and that's not an option for me. On top of that, Alice would hate me for causing Jasper any distress. Alice is a feisty little vixen and I really don't want to get on her bad side. That little ass fondler would take me down without a doubt." One look at Alice's acerbic face and I would be begging for forgiveness on my knees. I was man enough to admit that. Sure, we bantered just because that is what we do, but I love that little minx like I love my sister. I try to avoid her wrath. Sure, it comes in a very small package, which is deadly toxic, especially when it comes to Jasper. Those two were inseparable, though that term wasn't strong enough. They were married two days ago.

"I see," Edward said.

"Mr. Cullen, I am sorry to interrupt, but we were hoping that you would pose for some pictures for us." The same official interrupted again. What was with all the commotion and Edward and Rose?

An almost warm smile was plastered on his face. He knew how to play all of this shit off. "Of course. I'll talk to you later, Emmett." He patted my shoulder a few times and left, following Mr. Nobody.

I cruised the event for a few long and tedious moments, and then polished off the rest of my beer. Guys dressed as penguins were padding around and holding trays of ridiculously small mouthfuls of canapés on sticks, while pretending that we guys could live off that shit. Okay, well, most of these anorexic chicks would probably check the scale after eating just one. The food was good though. I wasn't complaining or anything. I just had a fat chance in hell of filling up on those small suckers. I was a big boy. I wasn't sure what gene pool that I had been dipped in because no one else in my family was as big as me. Jasper was only about half my size, which made me look like a damn Orc. Dad was a pretty normal man and nothing spectacular like me.

I spotted Rose chatting, while sipping her champagne and pretending to pay attention to some rambling idiot, but it was clear that she was bored to tears. I snuck closer, fished out my phone and snapped a picture of her dress. I may have been shot down on the shoes, but that didn't mean that the game was over, not by a long shot. I quickly typed a message attaching the picture.

**Challenge, Pixie. Name the designer.**

I pressed send, knowing Alice would take the bait and get back to me soon. She wanted to beat me too and was playing right into my hand. It took about a minute.

**Too easy. Austin Scarlett. Is that the best you can do?**

Gotcha!

Alice knew her designers. Like I said, it took one to know one. She owned her own clothing line.

I strolled over to Rose. She turned to me, clearly waiting for my next move. Her eyes were still entertained and wickedly shrewd. I knew that I could play with her. If she didn't want me around, I would be kicked aside like a stray dog and she wouldn't even take the effort to cast me a glance. "I came to apologize," I said quietly, while pinning a glare at the guy who was sizing her up. _Get the fuck out of here! She's mine._

She frowned, but didn't answer.

"I thought that you'd fall for the move with the shoes, but I got it wrong." I pretended to be sorry, but I wasn't at all.

"Well, I'm not surprised. Football players aren't exactly hired for their wit." Her tone was snarky.

"Like actresses aren't?" I inclined my head, knowing exactly how rude that sounded.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Fuck you," she spat tartly.

I grinned, seeing my opening. "Hmm, I'm looking forward to it." I leaned in closer. "I can't wait to peel that Austin Scarlett dress off you," I whispered letting my voice drip with heat. When her jaw dropped, I had that one in the bag. Score. Thank you, ALICE!

I strolled away leaving her in my wake this time.

oooooOOOOooooo

… **To be continued.**

**I hoped you liked the battle and I hope you will leave me with a thought or two. Thanks for reading**

**Additional INFO:**

**If you are interested in the story about Alice and Jasper check out FOUR WEEKS**

**If you want to know more about Bella and Edward read STARTING OVER**

**I hope to hear from you in the comments.**

_**Come find me on Twitter - Elvirina_Nelly**_

**Please check out my original story on www thumannlegend blogspot com**


	4. Part Three

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own the plot.**

**AN:**

**Next step for Emmett… Will he strike out again? Check it out below. Remember this is still that same night – hence the title. LOL**

**A few people have earned a major shout out along with a thanks to those of you who commented and added me to your alerts.**

**First of all to my ever faithful Beta, ****Dazzled eyes22****. I truly appreciate all that you do for me and your mad skills.**

**Thaigher Lillie****, there is a lot to be said about you, but I am just not going to do that. However, huge, HUGE, thanks for your support on this brainfart.**

**Chartwilightmom, ****thank you for pre-reading and being the sweetheart that you are.**

oooooOOOOooooo

**Part Three**

I spoke to a few people pretending that I was part of the club. I was swimming in foreign waters and I knew that, but it was fun playing dress up for a few hours.

"So, Mr. I'm-sooo-in-touch-with-my-feminine-side," Rose drawled. "What's next?" Effortlessly, she slipped in next to me. I was pretending to admire a piece of abstract art that I was trying to figure out whether it was really made by a couple of four year olds with a few buckets of finger paint. I wasn't amazed by expressionistic paintings. I was more into photography and being able to recognize what I was looking at. Rosalie instantly pulled my attention to her… because with her, I definitely knew what I was looking at.

"I'm not sure. It hasn't come to me yet. You don't seem to be wearing much of anything else to make a bid on… besides your panties." I tried to hold my smirk back and avoid telling her how much I was enjoying our little spats.

"Oh, you're good," she praised.

"You have no idea," I snickered. Rose withdrew a bit, like she knew that she walked right into that one. However, like before, she recovered quickly.

"So what are you planning to do? Running your mouth off for the rest of your life or do you have something serious in mind?"

"Oh, I am planning something serious alright, but I'm sure that's not what you meant. In the real world, I'm hoping to make a life out of playing football," I answered.

"And the odds of you making it big?" she asked snidely.

"Probably about next to nothing, but that's not going to get me down. I figure if I don't try at all, then I don't get to bitch and moan about it when I don't make it. Oh and I definitely want the bitching rights."

Rosalie smiled more genuinely now. "Are you any good?"

"Didn't you already establish that I was?" I bantered and cocked a brow. She narrowed her eyes coldly at me.

"No, I do believe that was your confidence blowing smoke up your ass. It might feel the same way to you."

"Are you telling me that you fancy my ass? I have to say that I didn't expect you to come on to me so soon."

"See, once more, you prove just how delusional you are."

"Does that mean that you're not interested?" I asked soberly, knowing that I needed to back the fuck off if she asked me too. I might be brash and obnoxious, but I wasn't clueless or ignorant to push myself where I was not wanted. However, she didn't answer. "Besides having Edward Cullen as your arm candy, is there anyone that actually entertains the likes of you?" I smiled, hoping a few dimples will make her knees go soft. The shit usually did.

She rolled her eyes. "According to the tabloids, there are several actually. Didn't you know? Truth be told, having so many fuck buddies is actually quite lonely." Her sudden honesty disarmed me. Perhaps, it would be more traitorous than I first perceived to get into the inner workings of Rosalie Hale. I would bet my naked ass on a stake that there was far more depth to her than what her blond hair and perfect body let on.

"I see." I answered. "I would love to take you out, well, if you can stand me for more than just a pissing contest of who has the best come back."

She laughed haughtily. "Well, you'll just have to test that theory as soon as you figure out the brand of my panties… Good luck, Romeo!" She winked at me before slipping off again. Miss Hale, challenging as ever.

I couldn't help, but sneak along the walls and follow Rose's every move. Her elegance was stunning, her façade was rock hard, her smiles were cool and the way her mouth worked while she spoke had me reeling. I don't think that I ever wanted anyone as much as I wanted Rose. So letting her slip through this benefit undetected was not happening. I was not forgoing my shot with her. No way in hell.

Being crowded by a few elderly males with comb-overs and wedding rings, they ogled her with perturbing eyes that were between simply improper to downright rude. Rose's face was still totally sour, like she had been sucking on lemons for hours. I was going wipe that glum look from her face soon. I decided that I was done waiting. It was time for our next little run-in. After all, she was the most entertaining part of the evening. Why not have some fun?

"Excuse me, Miss Hale. I do believe your presence is needed at the bar." I crooned and softly took her elbow. "Gentlemen." I nodded once, while taking no bullshit from them. I practically stole her from under their noses.

"Emmett." She smiled sweetly and followed, while totally playing the game with me.

As I guided her to the bar, I held a stool out for her, while remembering the manners that my father ingrained in me from the day that I was born. He would be so proud of me if he witnessed this. "Would you like anything to drink?"

She cocked her head to one side, and her smile was dazzling, but also quite frivolous. "I'll have what you're having."

I turned to the waiter. "Two club sodas, please." Beside me, Rosalie laughed warmly.

"What, you're not trying to get me hammered?"

"Nah, I have a feeling you can hold your liquor, then I would be the one mortified when I can't. Besides, I have tryouts coming up, so getting plastered isn't an option right now. Ask me over the winter break and the answer will be entirely different."

"I like that." A little crease formed between her brows when she answered. Most women in Hollywood would be close to beating down the door at any plastic surgeon's office available to get that little wrinkle botoxed off their face, but not Rose.

"Like what?" I asked, pulling my attention back to her eyes.

"The fact that you're man enough not to try to be all macho and show me by getting trashed just to prove a point. Besides that, I like that you take your up and coming career seriously."

"I do." I deadpanned.

"Well, good for you. In this cold world, no one is going to do it for you."

"What an apt point, Rose." I let my stare linger with her, while knowing this was one of the rare openings into whom she was behind all that armor.

"Why thank you, Emmett."

The waiter silently placed two cold drinks at the bar and left immediately, while thankfully minding his own business. "Now for the real reason that I saved you from the league of old horn dogs, I am ready to earn my right to my date."

Rose took a quick drink, before setting it down and tracing her pointer finger along the rim. "I see. Fire away then."

I cleared my throat and picked what I hoped would be the right answer. I had a strong feeling what it was, but based on her general taste, this was one time where I couldn't just snap a photo and send it off to Alice. "Well, I am going in blind here, but looking at you, I'll have to say La Perla."

It took a few moments before she gave her answer. It was a little like she was contemplating the outcome of her answer and whether it would have a backlash. "You really are original, aren't you? But, no."

I grimaced. "Fuck me! Victoria's Secret?"

"No."

"Agent Provocateur?" I continued. How could I not be right? I knew a lot of lingerie because I had seen a fair deal of different underwear covered in frills and lace when picking bras and panties off the girls that I'd fucked. Get over it. Yes, the list is long.

"Nope." She refused arrogantly and rolled her eyes, like she was bored. Her slim finger was still teasing the rim of the glass.

"Hustler?"

Her finger stopped dead and she narrowed her eyes deadly at me. "Get a brain. I'm not a hussy," she spat.

"Penthouse?" I didn't pause. I smelled blood. I seriously needed to know what the hell she was wearing underneath that gown, since my initial hunch was shot down.

"Are you reciting your collection of porn magazines?" She mocked.

I raised my brows. "Is that a 'yes' Emmett?"

"No."

"Rene Rofe?" I continued.

"I don't even know that one." She frowned, probably pretending to be mortified.

I smirked. That was actually one on my favorites. It was seriously sexy without being slutty. "You should. I'll take that as a no. Dreamgirl?"

"Are you telling me what I am to you?"

"You could be, but it was a brand."

"Still no." She picked up running her finger around the glass again and again, but I was already on to the next one.

"Foreplay?"

Her mouth popped open with that one. "Are you skipping the offer of a date and getting straight to what's on your horny and debasing mind?"

"You have such a smart mouth." I laughed, knowing that I couldn't just blurt that shit out without receiving a swift rebuke.

"You have no idea what I can do with my mouth, but you still haven't gotten it right." Now, I was the one that was gaping at her audacity. I couldn't help staring at her mouth then something stirred in my pants. Holy shit.

"Lola Luna?" I called out, hoping to recover as quickly as she did.

"I find it a bit disturbing that you can just throw out all these brands off at the top of your head."

"Yeah, you may have a point." I sighed, forfeiting the game. Perhaps, it was a bit obscene to know all these brands. I imagined that the very reason that I knew them wasn't all that flattering, not that I normally cared. "Oh, for craps sake, just tell me."

Her smile was absolutely and positively gleaming with victory. "Absolutely not. When you figure it out, we have a date."

"Deal!"

"We'll see," she called over her shoulder, as she strode off.

It suddenly dawned on me. It was there blinking like a damn irritating neon light on a dark night. That had to be it. "Hey Rose…" I raised my voice to call her attention back to me. She stopped and turned. "Nothing?"

She laughed loudly, before her lips narrowed into a sensual pout and shrugged indifferently. What the hell did that mean?

I was about to catch up with Edward, when he vanished down a hall following Rosalie. I was just waiting for my next opening to talk to Rose and for Edward to leave. Sure, they were exes, but she was available. Though it might be a delicate square to circle for a while, I was sure that it could be managed. All was fair in love and war. Right now it irked the hell out of me that I didn't have the right answer to her underwear situation.

"I can't fucking believe you, Edward! You said nothing happened. I trusted you when you went with her to Forks," she sneered coldly. Her tone was arctic as opposed to the light and fun repartee that she had used to get her claws deep into me. Was this a lovers' quarrel? Okay, not lovers. I guess more like haters spitting venom from the tone and their choice of arguing down the hall from the venue.

"Nothing happened then. Besides, we had already broken up." Edward looked somewhat exasperated. Why the two of them ever dated was a bit baffling to me, or more dumbfounding to be honest. They weren't each other's types at all, probably not even in the same category. It was like mating a tiger and frog. That was just obscene and totally wrong.

"Then? Then? You're such a lying prick. You know that. After all that shit that you put me though, you already fucked _her_!"

"Watch your mouth, Rose. Bella is not like that." Edward's tone was sharp as a blade. "I have to try to work it out with her."

"Try? Try? You fucking gave me up to _try_ with her? Is it because you have a kid all of a sudden or is it because you're still in love with her?"

"It's both."

"Uh huh! She can offer you what I can't. Is that it?"

"Oh, Rose," Edward's voice was suddenly soft and gentle.

"You don't get to _'oh Rose'_ me anymore. I don't need your goddamn pity or your lame ass sympathy. Just answer my question. Is that it, Edward?" Rose asked sharply.

"No. No way, Rose. _That_ has nothing to do with my decision." I wondered exactly what _'that'_ was. It had to be something that could decipher the beautiful, ferocious and enigmatic Rosalie Hale for me. If so, I was going to do some major snooping. I would play dirty to flush out those secrets, if that was the way to get with her. My fascination knew no boundaries. Basically, I was a sick fucker on a mission.

Rosalie's graceful hands smacked across Edward's chest, then she shoved him out of the way. "I can't fucking believe you," she spat over her shoulder and stalked down the hall. The set of her shoulders were stubborn and furious. The door to the ladies room suffered the same treatment as Edward's chest. Well, that blonde certainly had some spunk. I freaking loved it.

I slipped into the ladies' bathroom after Edward went back to the ballroom.

"If you came in here to hit on me again, you can get your ass out or I'll kick you out. I'm not in the mood." Rose snarled petulantly at me. I was a sucker for her retaliation. She could drag out a whip and crack it across my bare ass and I would enjoy every second of it.

"I didn't. I just overheard your little spat with Edward and wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fucking dandy. All sunshine and goddamn cotton candy. Now, get out of here." She dabbed the corner of her eyes with a Kleenex, while returning to the mirror.

"No." She turned back, glaring. She huffed. "You can't be that fucking dense. You're not needed here."

"I think that I am." I stepped forward. I took the Kleenex from her without invitation and tilted her face back with my finger. The dark hues lining her eyes were dramatic and painting a face that was harder than I suspect she really was. Well, duh, moron. She was standing in the bathroom pretending not to cry after a fight with Edward. It was a no brainer. Behind that tough exterior, there was a girl with the heart and soul of a tiger and one who didn't want to shed tears. "So what can Bella give Edward that you can't?"

"You really don't have a brain to mouth filter, do you? It's none of your goddamn business." Her lips moved slowly when she spoke so sullenly. I cleaned her face from the few tears that had escaped. I expected that wasn't something that happened often. She was strong and fierce. Crying wasn't something that I suppose she did often.

"None whatsoever, but I can hardly figure out what Bella has that you don't." I smirked and knew my dimples were popping out on my cheeks.

She opened her eyes. They were suddenly not cold, fierce, or steely. They were hurt, vulnerable and sad. "It's still none of your business," she whispered.

My snide face faltered completely. "Something deep, huh?" The tectonic plates of our entire game suddenly started to shift.

"You want to fucking rub it in some more that I'm crying or are we done here?" She said pulling back and snatching the paper towel. No more tears. She won.

"You want to get out of here?" I cocked a brow at her.

Her eyes told me that was exactly what she needed. "Yeah, somewhere warm." She threw the Kleenex in the paper basket next to the sink and stalked out. I followed right behind her.

oooooOOOOooooo

… **To be continued.**

**Thing may start to be a bit obscene, but I promise you this won't be the last of their little games.**

**Additional INFO:**

**If you are interested in the story about Alice and Jasper check out FOUR WEEKS**

**If you want to know more about Bella and Edward read STARTING OVER**

**I hope to hear from you in the comments.**

_**Come find me on Twitter - Elvirina_Nelly**_

**Please check out my original story on www thumannlegend blogspot com**


	5. Part Four

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own the plot.**

**AN:**

**Emmett is as always incorrigible, this time it is no better. See how Rosalie handles it. **

**A few people have earned a major shout out along with a thanks to those of you who commented and added me to your alerts.**

**First of all to my ever faithful Beta, ****Dazzled eyes22****. I truly appreciate all that you do for me and your mad skills.**

**Thaigher Lillie****, there is a lot to be said about you, but I am just not going to do that. However, huge, HUGE, thanks for your support on this brainfart.**

**Chartwilightmom, ****thank you for pre-reading and being the sweetheart that you are.**

oooooOOOOooooo

**Part Four**

"What the fuck is this?" Her brows furrowed and she looked back at the house. I loved the mystified look on her face. We had practically bolted from the benefit and just left it behind without saying a word to anyone. We had even avoided the cameras out front.

I smiled snidely. "Somewhere warm," was all I said as I padded forward. I jumped the familiar steps to the porch and opened the screen door. I waved for her to follow. Her heels clicked as she twitched towards me and holding her head high, though she had no damn clue where I had taken her. She was courageous, perhaps to the point of stupidity. Girls shouldn't trust hormonal bastards like me, but Rose probably knew how to send a solid and numbing kick to my nuts, if I wasn't a gentleman. She was hardly defenseless.

Vague light came from the living room and I knew exactly what I would find. "Hey, Dad," I said and plopped my ass down in the nearest chair. "Mom, this is Rosalie," I said nonchalantly. My parents stared at me. Dad was in his ironed pajamas and mom in her robe. Like I said, exactly what I expected. Even the one glass of red wine, they shared from the same glass every night was on the coffee table half finished. They were so predictable and still in love.

I laughed at their stunned faces. Okay, it was unusual that I was here on a Tuesday night with a drop-dead gorgeous girl wearing a ball gown.

"Have you kids eaten?" Mom asked, while filling the silence and recovering her lost equilibrium. I quickly remembered the pea-sized snacks on a stick. What a disaster.

"Absolutely not."

Mom stood and left for the kitchen.

I held my hand out for Rose and surprisingly she took it… silently. I yanked at her hand, while tugging her to me. Lacing my hand around her waist, she leaned down and whispered in my ear. "You brought me home to your parents?" She doesn't even try to hide her shock or disbelief.

"You said somewhere warm." I shrugged and tried to look all innocent. I pulled her closer and she sat down on my lap. She was so complacent all of a sudden, but she glowered at me. "My mom makes a mean grilled cheese sandwich, but we can leave anytime you want. Though, this is a warm place," I whispered. My childhood home was always warm. Growing up here had been all picture perfect. It belonged in a Disney fairytale with the happy ending, perhaps without the tap dance at the end. I'd had it easy. My parents sought to make sure of that.

I was rewarded with a smile. "No, let's stay," she said.

I couldn't help it, but I kissed her cheek. I just gained some ground when she didn't pull away from me. Rose only sat for a moment, before going to the kitchen to help out my mom. Such manners.

"She's quite attractive," my dad said deadpan. I smiled broadly. "You behave yourself, boy." He warned sharply.

"Don't I always?" I smirked, like I needed a chiding at twenty-two.

"A father can only hope, Emmett," he answered pointedly. Oh, this was one of his almost silent lectures. I've had more than my share of those over the years. I wasn't sure why. I was a good kid, at least to my own account.

Mom's wicked grilled cheese sandwich was safely stored in my stomach, when I took Rose upstairs to my old room. Clearly, I didn't live here anymore. I played college football, so I lived in a dorm. That too was a warm place, but it was filled with a bunch of heated jocks and horny shitheads that would take to Rose like a lion to red meat. That was not happening. Not on my watch. I didn't share… well, definitely not Rose.

She sat down on my old bed stiffly. Dad bought it for me when I was like fourteen and hadn't hit my second growth spurt yet. Now it was entirely too small, but it was the best bed ever and no one fucking messed with it. For Rose, I would make the allowance. She could wrinkle the sheets and drool on my pillows and I would take it with a smile. She was getting under my skin and really worming her way into my heart. She was no longer just a conquest on a long list… a really long list.

She shifted uncomfortably. "Something wrong?" I slipped the vinyl from the cover and placed it on the record player. The psychedelic sounds started filling the room. I was one step from going mental and thinking about yellow and purple bubbles, like I was in a drug induced trance. Yeah, that was what The Doors did to me. I loved that shit. I still had a lot of stuff here that I hadn't taken to the dorm.

"No," she answered simply, though something was definitely bothering her.

"Spit it out."

She pursed her lips. "Would you happen to have some weed? I could really use some to mellow out." She was so blunt and deliciously honest. It turned me on, but the game was not the same anymore. If it was, she would be naked right about now and she clearly wasn't. The green overflow of fabric was all over my bed. Rose kicked her heels off and even her feet were gorgeous and perfect. It stirred in my gut and we locked eyes. Her expression was intense and sort of heated behind the dramatic make-up. Time stretched on again.

"Actually, no." I broke the connection before I went postal. "I never really smoke up anymore. It messes up my game. Can't have that."

"No, we can't." She smiled.

"Though, I am a man of means if you want some. It doesn't bother me."

"You sure?"

"Mmhmm." I leaned to the window glancing to the next-door neighbor. The young snotty and whiny kid that used to follow me around my senior year of high school had turned out to be a druggie and pile the shit like bales of straw. The entire neighborhood knew that. I was surprised that he hadn't burned their house down yet. His lights were on. "Wait here."

How Rose managed to crawl out the window in her fancy ass dress was beyond my comprehension, but she elegantly pulled it off. We sat outside on the eave stretching over the porch because I didn't want to risk my parents busting her for smoking up. She was quietly puffing on one of the two joints that I had procured in double quick time from Alec, the local dweeb turned drug lord. It wasn't normal for me to succumb to this sordid behavior. Okay, who the fuck was I kidding? I did all sorts of grubby stuff, but I normally didn't get high.

"You sure you don't want some?" she offered, exhaling.

"Nah, I'm cool."

"I normally don't do this either." She held up the blunt and shrugged.

"It's okay, Rose, you don't have to defend it."

"I had a couple of shitty days."

"How so?"

She sighed. "Personal shit. In addition, I blew a few auditions." She took another drag. "Having to go tonight was so not on my list of things that I wanted to do."

"Because of Edward?"

"Maybe... maybe not." She shrugged.

"You know. I still can't figure out what it is that Bella can give Edward that you can't."

"You really want to know?" Her eyes were suddenly those deep pools of hurt again.

"Yeah, I do."

"It's kids, Emmett."

"Oh!" How the hell was I supposed to answer to that? Rose squirmed and let out a small moan then she put out the blunt. "You sure that you're okay?" I asked again.

"You try sitting down and wearing a damn corset at the same time. Feeling comfortable is not happening." Rose groaned again, wiggling like a cat on a hot tin roof.

"I could get you some clothes," I offered.

"I'm fine." She brushed off the offer. I knew she would ignore it. God forbid she asked for a favor or let someone help her. Rose was a tough little cookie, by heart and nature. She would never let anyone see her weaknesses. We crawled back inside.

"I'll be right back" I left the door ajar to my room and went next door. I rifled though Jasper's old closet hoping there would be something left that wasn't entirely horrible. Jasper always had style and dressed to a tee, but I wanted Rose to feel comfortable. I knew that she could pull anything off. Luckily, there were a few sets of clothes. I found a pair of loose track pants and a black strap top. This would have to do.

"These are Jasper's. The pants might be a bit short, but the top should fit… I think," I said once that I was back in my room. Rose was picking through some of my old football cards. Normally, those cherries were hands off, but her feline fingers could smear peanut butter and jam sandwich goo all over them and it would still make me smile.

"Your brother's clothes?" Her voice was practically dripping with distain and mockery, but her eyes were smiling. She was so beautiful.

I smirked. "My sister," I corrected. She gawked at me. "Pick that damn jaw up off the floor. Yes, my sister's name is Jasper. Get over it." I was so used to people dogging me about my sister's name and maybe it was a hard one to swallow, but I didn't care. Jasper was Jasper and that was it. I pinned Rose's mockery with a glare. She let it go.

"You just want me to strip?" The energy in the room suddenly made a U-turn and became hot as the glow of the joint that she just smoked. Holy shit! The tiny smirk on her lip was playful as hell. She was daring me once more and calling me out. She was fucking gutsy.

"If you feel like it," I countered. How far could she be pushed? She was just as competitive as me and that was saying something. Even if I helped Mom peel potatoes, I needed to get the shit done before her. I needed to win no matter what. I paused for a moment, before deciding to throw another log on the fire. "I want to see you." Rose narrowed her eyes at me, calculating her next move. I was curious what she would really look like. I mean the true essence of her. I wondered what she would give me.

"Fine," she mouthed arrogantly. "Undo the back of my dress then." She confidently turned her back to me. For once in my life, I wished that I had been graced with elegance and nimble fingers, but I was a football player and sophistication was a hell of a long shot. I quickly undid the lace at the small of her back, and then worked through the hooks of the corset.

"Fucking hell! What is this damn thing made of?" I blurted out, when I felt the hardness of the bodice. It was like a casket. I flicked my finger at it and it basically 'zinged' when I tapped it.

"The same thing that they make chastity belts from. I'm just glad mine doesn't come with a key." Okay, she wasn't even shy about it. Had I expected her to be all shy, coy and blushing like a schoolgirl? No. Hell no. Once she decided to give it up, she didn't just lie there and wait to receive gratification. She fucking demanded, took, stole and robbed until she was sated and then she bragged about it. That was for damn sure. I would bet my ass that sex was no foreign object to her… like it wasn't to me.

I opened the last of the hook and eyes and soon the corset stood out from her body all rigid and stiff. Red marks from the tight fit of the dress ran down her back, embedded into her skin. It almost looked like the stripes of a whip or a flogger. Now, there was an interesting idea…

Rose let the dress fall and pool at her feet. She kicked it aside and turned to me, not letting her gaze fall or any sort of discomfort set in her eyes. She knew that she was fucking hot and owned it with an arrogance that I had never seen before.

I let my eyes drop then rake slowly up her body and what a body that was. Her legs were long, feline and feminine. The flesh at the top of her thighs was fuller and all woman. A tiny pair of sheer thongs with straps like a slingshot traced around her hips. The undergarment did nothing to hide the fact that she was nude or the shape of her lips, and I seriously do not mean her mouth. Besides that point, they were fucking La Perla! My first guess.

Her waist was narrow and her belly button revealed a dip in her stomach that was oh so soft. The only flaw to her skin was a thin long scar at the lower part of her stomach, but that imperfection made her utterly perfect. Her breasts were the epitome of what plastic surgeons hoped to achieve every time that they stuffed a pair of titties with bags of saltwater or silicone. Had that been done to hers? The perfection of the shape and swell of them suggested it, but I couldn't see the scar and if so, she certainly hadn't suffered from the meltdown thinking that bigger was better. Her breasts were definitely full, but they matched her body like that last missing piece in a puzzle. Absolutely divine! Her collarbone was an even line standing out from her torso, but not jabbing her skin because she was too skinny. She was slender, but so damn healthy that I wanted to cry. She was all female.

Her gaze was unwavering, proud and challenging. I knew what she expected. Hell, I expected my own reaction. I wanted to charge her, push her onto the bed and find out what those fine legs felt like wrapped around my neck, but I didn't.

I cleared my throat. "That wasn't what I wanted to see. Though, I seriously didn't expect you to get naked," I was mollified that she went that far. Why did she?

For the first time, her eyes clouded with confusion and she said nothing.

I reached to my old desk and grabbed the strap top. I unfolded it and bunched up the fabric, like you did when dressing a child. Yeah, I could do this shit too. I knew how to put clothes on a helpless kid. I dressed Elizabeth all the time.

"Arms up," I ordered and surprisingly, she complied. Her arms slipped into the shirt and I pulled it down her body. I didn't touch her or as much as grazed her skin. My hands were screaming to feel her, but they could just fuck off or wait a little longer. It was their choice.

I squatted down and held out one pant leg. She stepped into it and then the next one. I pulled the pants up her legs, still not touching that creamy healthy skin. I looked down. I was right. The pants were way too short, so I rolled them up her calves trying to pretend that they weren't lacking in length or making her look like a dork. Not that it was ever possible.

I stood up and my eyes met hers. I waited and slowly inclined my head. She was silent as the grave and so stubborn. She'd probably walk over hot coals, stick her dainty little hand into the fire and drink acid, all at the same time. That would happen before she succumbed to asking what it was that I wanted to see. However, her eyes were curious as hell and that gave her away.

"I won't tell you before you ask again." I waited some more.

She parted her lips, but she closed her mouth again. I watched hypnotized as a boy staring at the marvels of a pussy for the first time and contemplating if he was going to eat it or if not.

"Then your legs are going to get real fucking tired because the sun is going to rise and set a million times before I ask." Her voice was too sweet. She was mocking me.

I smirked at her, knowing that I still had the upper hand. "Good thing that I can show you then." I grabbed Rose's hand, yanked her out into the hall with me and across to the bathroom. She squealed a bit at my force, but held it back. I saw her delight. Yeah, I saw the sparkle in her eye. She loved the game. Her gaze was even more confused now.

"Will you let me try something?" I asked.

She inclined her head at me. "Will I regret saying yes?"

"Depends on your point of view as a woman, I guess. You game?"

She pondered for a moment. "Yeah, I'm game," she said clearly not backing down. Just like I expected, she wouldn't.

She looked around the late seventies style bathroom, while taking in the nasty colors of the tiles and the tacky vanity. Mom loved the bathroom. She had designed and treasured it, but that was a little more than thirty years ago. None of us had the heart to tell her that it was an eye sore. You literally got pink eye from staring at it for too long. Least of all dad, he would probably blind himself before telling mom that her pride and joy in the house made your eyes bleed just by looking at it.

I fetched a chair, so she could sit down. I had no clue how long this would take and sure her heels were killer and so sexy, but probably also causing an ingrown nail or two. Those shoes weren't like soothing sandals. They had to be painful. Sure, I drooled at the view, but that didn't mean that I would torture her feet more than necessary.

"Sit," I ordered. She complied again, while gazing at me with those incredibly fierce and uncannily shrewd eyes. I rummaged through my mom's cabinet hoping like hell that the bottle that I needed would be marked with a freaking name that I understood. There was no way that I could decipher any of these labels. What the hell is an exfoliating mask or peeling crème? Did that shit literally peel the skin off the bone? Now, that was just nasty. I bypassed the macabre lotion or whatever it was and found what I was looking for. Underneath the vanity, I picked out a few cotton pads.

I drenched the fluffy little ball and put the bottle back down. Rosalie's eyes were on me looking astonished behind the mask of ferocious _don't you dare fuck with me_ look that her make-up provided. I carefully placed my hand on her forehead tilting her head back slightly. I dapped the cotton over the dark make-up, while trying not to the squish the thing into her eye and blind her for life. I gasped when her lashes started to distort. Holy fuck, I didn't mean to maim her!

"In over your head there, big boy?" She snickered and slowly began to pick at the corner of her eye and tear her eyelashes off. What the fuck was this? "Fake eyelashes. A girl's best friend."

"Oh thank god, but I thought a girl's best friend was a mirror." I smirked.

"Hilarious," she scoffed, yet smiled gently.

"You scared me a bit there by tearing that sucker off. I was afraid the next thing you would do was boil a rabbit in my damn kitchen." My heart stilled a bit. I continued wiping all the make-up from her face. I found a small package that said facial wipes and thought they would be about as good as anything to clean the rest of the gunk from her face as it literally implied that they were for wiping faces. I fished out a few and Rose sat stock still and let me clean her face. A brownish color transferred to the wipe and beneath all the paint that she had on her face and the clear and healthy skin appeared. I didn't linger too long, but shifted around her and started figuring out how the hell to get her hair down. I located a few of bobby pins when Rose had winced from pain a few times. "How many of these nasty little fuckers is it possible to stick into one hairdo? A carton?"

"No, two," she snapped immediately and laughed an infectiously sweet sound. Who knew she could sound so soft and heartfelt?

I started laughing hysterically while I managed to suddenly roll out about twenty inches of luscious blond hair. There were the softest locks that I'd ever touched. This was my downfall. Cradled in my hands was my weakness in this world – long, soft blond hair. I let it fall and watched as it cascaded hypnotically down her back. My knees felt a bit disjointed. The sick part of me wanted to wrap myself in the tresses. Okay, I might need a therapy session along the way.

I walked around her as her eyes lingered on my face. The epic battle was not to gape at her. I lost like the Nazis in World War II with a loud goddamn bang.

The woman in front of me was beyond beautiful. Her face was all fresh and clean. Her bone structure was graceful and feminine. Her blue eyes seemed larger, untroubled and softer without all the paint. Her nose was petite and absolutely adorable. The heart shape of her upper lip just freaking stole my heart. My eyes went back to the scatter of freckles across her nose. Those were the cutest things that I'd ever seen. I had an impulse to sink to my knees and spend the rest of my days studying them. I was fascinated. Why the hell had she put the make-up on when it hid what I saw now? I thought women put that shit on to hide all the ugliness not to cover up the beauty. Rose had it all wrong. She shouldn't paint that face on. She should instead show them what I had the privilege of watching now. I was in awe.

"Jesus, Emmett. I'm not a fucking movie screen."

I tried to recover my brain that I must have been lost somewhere between my bedroom and… I couldn't remember. "Just wow," I blurted stupefied. She looked so sweet and casual, like getting up on a Sunday morning and fixing breakfast. I suddenly realized that I wanted that shit. I wanted to see her all comfortable with a sloppy ponytail and eyes creased from sleep in the morning.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Rose grinned, stood up and walked back to my room. Her luscious hair ending at the middle of her back was swaying hypnotically. Her ass was gently sashaying like small waves of a calm ocean. So fucking hot. I just about keeled over.

"What do you want to do?" I asked when I picked up my brain after I almost stumbled across it in the hall. It was lonely.

Rose sat down on the bed and shrugged indifferently. The old grandfather clock downstairs just announced that it was after midnight. "What are you in the mood for?"

She smiled wickedly and leaned back on her hands. "Something kinky."

oooooOOOOooooo

… **To be continued.**

**I hope you liked it. Watch out for next chapter. It's coming soon and Emmett will find himself in a situation where he is in his element, but almost in over his head.**

**Additional INFO:**

**If you are interested in the story about Alice and Jasper check out FOUR WEEKS**

**If you want to know more about Bella and Edward read STARTING OVER**

**I hope to hear from you in the comments.**

_**Come find me on Twitter - Elvirina_Nelly**_

**Please check out my original story on www thumannlegend blogspot com**


	6. Part Five

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own the plot.**

**AN:**

**Next step, Emmett is rude and swimming into deep waters and Rosalie starts to unravel. **

**A few people have earned a major shout out along with a thanks to those of you who commented and added me to your alerts.**

**First of all to my ever faithful Beta, ****Dazzled eyes22****. I truly appreciate all that you do for me and your mad skills.**

**Thaigher Lillie****, there is a lot to be said about you, but I am just not going to do that. However, huge, HUGE, thanks for your support on this brainfart.**

**Chartwilightmom, ****thank you for pre-reading and being the sweetheart that you are.**

oooooOOOOooooo

**Part Five**

"Something kinky?" I echoed. An idea popped into my head like a clear and bright as a pink diamond. "Oh, I have kinky for you. Wait here." I quickly descended the stairs going directly for the garage and the extra fridge for my dad's stash. I fished out a six-pack of beers and jogged it back into the house. In the kitchen, I snatched some peanuts, Oreos and twisty pretzels before heading back to my room. I dumped the load on the floor next to the bed and went for my closet. I took out a box feeling all giddy and girly, but this was going to be so much fun. Rose hadn't turned down a challenge yet. This would be a home run. I set the box down on the floor. Rosalie stared at it with horror.

"I say kinky and you fucking take out Memory? What the hell is wrong with you?" The chime of her laugh was probably the greatest gift that I could ever receive.

"This is not just any kind of Memory. I promise you that it can be damn kinky." I defended, while flipping the lid off.

"No, it's the fucking Smurfs! You are seriously deranged."

"You want to play or not?" I cocked a brow at her, knowing that she was game. She chewed her lip trying not to smile. She was so much fun. "Now, sit your ass down on the floor." I cracked open a can of beer and held it out to her. "This is how we do it. Every time you score a pair, you get to ask a kinky question." I dumped all the pieces onto the floor, flipping the backside up and messing them about.

"Kinky?" She mused. Her voice was all sultry and seductive.

"Kinky, sexy and anything goes, but there are no passes. You start." I took the bag of pretzels ripping it open, dug my hand in and pulled out a few before handing the bag to Rose. "Help yourself."

"Don't mind if I do." She slipped off the bed and leaned against the side of it. Her long legs stretched out in front of her when she grabbed the bag.

"Having the munchies?" I smirked, when she chewed merrily. Her eyes were slightly glassy.

She shrugged and took a large swig of her beer. I stared as she gurgled thirstily. "Don't look at me like that. I grew up in a fucking trailer park."

"That's my girl." I grinned. I was getting the trailer park story later. Right now, kinky was on the menu.

"Now, are you ready to spill your guts because I fucking rock at Memory," she said, as she flipped the first two pieces over and groaned. Not a match.

"You rock, huh? There are fifty-one pairs in the deck. I will bet you at least thirty-five will be mine. That means thirty-five of your darkest and nastiest little secrets will be owned by me."

"What makes you think that they are secrets?" She winked at me. I laughed loudly.

The game started going. I was getting my bearings, while logging into my mind where Brainy, Greedy, Vanity, Lazy, Clumsy, Hefty, Jokey, Dreamy and Grouchy were located. I was about ten turns in when I finally banked the first pair. I smiled overbearingly like the snide bastard that I was. The first kinky question was mine.

"Did you ever eat pussy?" I asked bluntly, testing how much she could take. What would be her hard limit?

"No." Rose deadpanned. She was nonchalant and her eyes amused as hell. Never in my life had I been in the company of a woman that had me this riled up and entertained without even having sex. I flipped the next pair of pieces and struck out.

"Ha!" Rose spat, when two Grouchy cards were faced side up. "Have you ever had a threesome?"

"That's too damn easy. Of course, I have." Okay, who hadn't done that? Everyone did it, right?

The game moved forward with one obscene question after another. The beers went down chasing the pretzels, cookies and peanuts that were scattered over the floor. The carpet would need a date with the vacuum cleaner tomorrow, but who the fuck cared? I was practically having the time of my life at hearing Rose laugh or spit profanities. It was the cherry on my cake. It made my whole goddamn year. Even my ruthlessly combative side was lying low and ignoring the fact that I was in bad shape and losing. I know that I sounded like a freaking gigolo from my answers to her questions. 'How many women have you had sex with?' That one, I couldn't answer with a number or the question, 'how many cherries have you popped?' I drew a blank again.

"Ready for this one, Casanova? Have you ever had sex with another man?"

I was about to growl at her, but I knew I had to answer. Rose wouldn't let it slide if I didn't. "Yes," I muttered. I knew that my lips thinned into a hard line.

"Why?" She asked curiously without judgment. She tilted her head back, threw a peanut into the air and caught it with her mouth. Oh, what that mouth could do.

"Uh-uh. That's two questions." I cocked a brow at her. She arrogantly returned to the game on the floor, flipping two matching pieces. Fuck! Her smile was overzealous.

"Why did you have sex with another man?" She repeated snidely. "Are you bi?"

I shrugged. "Nope. It happened once. My sister is gay. I wanted to know what the fuss was about sleeping with someone with the same equipment. I was just curious. That's all."

"Was it good?"

"Now there you go again asking more than one question. You have to earn your right, baby." I took a swig of my beer and smirked at her, while popping my dimples. She picked two more and failed. She suddenly looked at me emphatically.

"Did you use protection?" Rose's tone wasn't teasing this time, but serious as a heart attack. I knew it wasn't part of the game.

"Always. I never go bareback. Ever," I answered soberly. I wasn't putting myself as risk like that. I loved my own sorry ass too much to be that naïve. She nodded once.

"Your turn." She pointed to the floor and the thinning amount of pieces. I emptied my beer, before I dug into the game and won a pair for the first time in like forever and stopped being at the receiving end if the Rose inquisition. Hu-fucking-ray.

"How many men have you had sex with?"

"Pas," she answered immediately. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"No passes, baby."

"Well, I can't really answer something that I don't know, now can I?" I gaped at her. As far as I knew, all chicks had little black books with names, dates and ratings for each guy that they had been with. "Wipe that damn look off your face. You're no better! Besides, I like sex… a lot." She smirked at me. "Now, get your ass moving." Her gaze fell to the floor.

"Yes, ma'am." I mocked. I turned to the game again and it really was my lucky day. "How old were you when you lost your virginity?" I asked and cracked open the next can when she answered.

"Twelve."

I gaped at her. "Holy shit! You should have been playing with Barbies and combing out their hair and shit."

"I know, but I didn't." She shrugged. She caught another peanut with her mouth. I chose not to dig further and turn to the game in my favor winning another question.

"Have you ever done BDSM?" I asked.

"Yes," she smirked. Never in my life had I met anyone as brutally honest as me and owning it. I wanted to salute her on my knees. However, her answer unsettled me a bit.

"Were you hurt?"

"Now, why would you assume that I was the submissive?" Her eyes were playful and pompous.

I laughed hysterically. "My bad. Did you like cracking the whip?"

"Hmm, you'll have to wait to find that out until you find the next pair."

"You are so fucking sassy."

She countered immediately. "You are so banged up in that head of yours. You so killed The Smurfs for me. I used to like them, you know. There is no way that I will ever be able to look at the Greedy or Clumsy and not feel totally dirty. You royally fucked them up for me."

I knew that she was trying to throw my attention and distract me. It wasn't like I had the attention span of a three year old, at least not when it came to Rose and a kinky game of Memory. Had she been chatting about sorority sisters, the result might have been quite different. "You liked it," I teased dragging the focus back. Her snide answering smile sealed the deal. She fucking liked a little whip cracking and ass smacking in the bedroom. That was an intriguing thought and one that I definitely wanted to play around with at some point in the future. I groaned when I lost my chance when Grumpy and Papa Smurf obviously didn't match.

Rose punished me immediately when she won the next question. "Do you think that there is a difference between fucking and making love?"

I stared at her. "That's not a kinky question."

"What is it then?" Her brows furrowed and she toyed with the laces of Jasper's borrowed pants. She was twirling them around her fingers.

"A personal opinion, but yes I do. I believe that you have to be in love to make love. I know that's just a lame ass cliché, but how can you show someone love if you don't feel it? I'm not saying it has to be all soft and cuddly where you whisper sweet nothings to qualify as making love. It can be rough or downright dirty if it's consensual. However, I believe for a partner to feel it above the level of just fucking, which anyone can do, that you have to be in love. For it to be love making, as you say, you need to be in love. That's why I fuck." I finished my ranting.

"I see." She tilted her head to one side, gauging me. "So you've never been in love?"

"Nope. At least, not yet." I threw my dimples at her, suddenly feeling my heart dance like a lunatic in my chest.

"Me neither. Not really. I just don't go the extra mile," she said softly. The answer surprised me. She flipped two more pieces. No luck.

I, however, was a lucky SOB. I went straight back to the kinky stuff, before this game turned me into a sappy lovesick puppy, which was seriously happening. I pondered whether I should ask a completely rude question or not. After all, it was me, so I was fucking going to ask because I was dying to know. "Has anyone ever claimed your ass?"

"Yes," she answered in that same straight-faced tone without a shred of modesty, bashfulness or reluctant hesitation. Interesting answer. However, that was one that I didn't mind testing one day. Yes, my mind belonged in the damn gutter, because I was a crude bastard, so I had the right.

I grinned mockingly at her when I picked up and stacked my second win in a row. "What's Edward Cullen like in bed?" She didn't answer. "You don't get a pass, precious." I teased, but my curiosity was peaked. Why was she suddenly so reluctant?

"I wouldn't have a clue because I never fucked him." She uncoiled her fingers from the strings and ran them around the rim of the beer can, before picking it up and taking a large slug of it.

"So that was what the argument was about." I asked remembering some of what she said. _'You're such a lying prick. You know that. After what you put me though, you already fucked her!'_ Those were her words and they made sense now. Edward and Bella were barely back together. I knew with absolute certainty that they had traveled down that road already. That had to leave a bruise on an ex.

"Some of it. Yes," she answered earnestly. "The rest you know."

I nodded. The kids' thing. I wasn't going there and ruining the thing that we had going. Even though this game was about as improper as anything I had ever done, I was discovering a depth to Rose that I had a feeling no one saw. "Tell me again how much you fucking rock at Memory." I smirked, while going for one of the questions that I really wanted to ask when I flashed another pair. Rose groaned loudly and picked up the neatly stack of matching pieces, flipping them between her fingers. We were nearly at a tie now.

I picked my next question based on a personal need. I needed to know, so I wouldn't be disappointed later when I finally got to fondle those amazing bad boys… girls. I hated implants. "Are your breasts real?"

She froze. She absolutely fucking froze. "This game sucks." She hurled the stack of pictures at me and they rained down across the room when she got up. What the fuck did I say? I asked her about anal sex and she didn't even flinch. One mention of her breasts and she fucking bolts on me? All I could see now was her back as she vanished out my window.

"Rose?" I called lamely, like she would answer me. I knew she wouldn't. She wouldn't be come crawling back to start the game back up and say sweet "I'm sorrys." No, she would sit out there until her skin was blue and her toes frozen off. Okay, not frozen off. It was April.

I grabbed another beer and the last blunt, not knowing what vice she would succumb to this time. "What happened in there?" I asked as I sat down on the roof next to her.

"Nothing." She hissed through gritted teeth and folded her arms around her knees. Her hair poured down around her shoulders like a soft white veil. Exquisite.

"Bullshit." I held out both hands and she took the blunt and the lighter… then the last beer. She lit the blunt and inhaled deeply. Her chest swelled and she held her breath for an impossible amount of time. She repeated the process, before she cracked the beer open. She didn't speak, nor did I. I held out my hand out for the blunt when she had her third go at it. I inhaled the scratchy smoke, feeling the burn in my lungs. The last time that I did this, I was a senior in High school. This shit torched my throat.

She finally spoke. "How much does a woman have to lose until she stops being a woman?"

I frowned at her, not understanding. What kind of goddamn question was that?

Her blue eyes locked on me with a determination and absolutely no emotion. "Answer me! When does a woman stop being a woman?"

"Never, I guess." I mumbled, completely stupefied. I took another hit and exhaled slowly. I handed the joint back to her.

She smiled softly and took the gentlest pull of her perfect mouth. It was stunning, absolutely fucking stunning. "So…" she started, before she paused and inhaled deeply through the joint. Slowly and utterly controlled, she released the smoke through her plump lips. It rose slowly past her face. "I have no ovaries because I had them both removed at the age of fifteen because huge cysts totally fucked them up and my uterus was torched by radiation therapy when I was nineteen because of the HPV virus or cervical cancer, if you prefer. When I reach the age of twenty five, I will need a double mastectomy, so I won't fucking die of breast cancer like basically every woman in my family, including my mom did. Will I still be a woman then?"

I was numb. Not a cell in my body was able to move. I just stumbled right of a fucking cliff when the ground vanished beneath me. My brain was jelly and I was gob smacked.

"Will I still be a woman, Emmett?" She implored coldly.

I tried to swallow, but my mouth was too dry. The Atacama Desert in Chile weren't as arid as my throat right now. I had no time to answer. The seconds were ticking by. I needed to answer right off the bat. I didn't want to insult her by spurting of some bullshit like _'of course, you will.'_ She was better than that lame answer.

"Wouldn't that be up to you?" I answered carefully. "I mean, wouldn't it be your choice to embrace your life as you see fit? If you're asking me as a man, then all I have to say is that you'll always be all female and beautiful to me. No doubt."

She looked at me for a long time and the tectonic plates of the game shifted again. "You don't lie?" Her tone was soft and puzzled. "You're not lying to me." She stated.

"I don't do that shit. Lie. You told me earlier that I had no brain to mouth filter and seriously I don't. I say what I mean and mean what I say. Simple as that." I took another hit of the blunt. I suddenly needed the weed to calm me. This was serious business.

"Thank you." She turned her head, staring into the clear night sky and the stars blinking above. I kept gazing at the woman, who was no longer a chase or an item to be collected among so many others. This woman had more depth than any other I had ever encountered. The woman, who was mistaken for a frigid airhead, but had the heart and soul of a tiger because she fucking needed it to survive. She was a woman who could fight and play with the best of them and take them down with a bat of her lash. She could also go toe-to-toe with the worst of them and never make an excuse for it. She was a fighter and she was mine… at least I hoped that she would be.

oooooOOOOooooo

… **To be continued.**

**Tell me what you think**

**Additional INFO:**

**If you are interested in the story about Alice and Jasper check out FOUR WEEKS**

**If you want to know more about Bella and Edward read STARTING OVER**

**I hope to hear from you in the comments.**

_**Come find me on Twitter - Elvirina_Nelly**_

**Please check out my original story on www thumannlegend blogspot com**


	7. Part Six

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own the plot.**

**AN:**

**Oh Emmett, going to save the day are you?**

**A few people have earned a major shout out along with a thanks to those of you who commented and added me to your alerts.**

**First of all to my ever faithful Beta, ****Dazzled eyes22****. I truly appreciate all that you do for me and your mad skills.**

**Thaigher Lillie****, there is a lot to be said about you, but I am just not going to do that. However, huge, HUGE, thanks for your support on this brainfart.**

**Chartwilightmom, ****thank you for pre-reading and being the sweetheart that you are. I Can't believe you nominated me for Emerging Swan's. *Bowing deeply***

oooooOOOOooooo

**Part Six**

"Do you have a picture of her?" I hadn't realized Rose had turned her gaze to me again.

"Who?" I mumbled. My mind felt a bit hazy after that revelation.

"Elizabeth."

"Edward never showed you a picture of her?" I frowned. Sure, I didn't know all mechanics to the guy, but that just didn't seem like him. He clearly adored his girl.

"He tried. I was kind of pissed at the time, so…"

"I see." I fished into my pocket taking out my iPhone. That beast was loaded with pictures of Elizabeth. I kept it a secret, but I was a sucker for that little redhead. Those twenty-two pounds of cuteness could wrap me around her finger any day of the week. I outweighed her by about two hundred and sixty pounds and I was like a bowl of jelly when it came to her. I opened the gallery and started flipping through images while Rose watched over my shoulder.

"Stop, stop. You know her?" Rose asked out of nowhere.

I flipped back a few images and frowned. "Who? Her?" I glanced down at tiny ass Alice's irritating bubbly smile. Yeah, I knew her alright. "She's married to my sister. They got married this weekend actually." I pushed the image aside, opening the folder with the pictures from the wedding. It had been one of the best days of my life seeing my sister absolutely radiant because, as she always said, she loved her girl and got to marry her. I pushed up one of both Alice and Jasper. "That's them." Rose took the phone, while taking a studious look.

"They look so cute together."

"Yeah, they do. Just don't tell Alice that I said so." I laughed a little. "How do you know Alice?"

"I have some of her dresses." Rosalie smiled. "Your sister is kind of hot."

I shrugged knowing Rose was probably right. I had heard that from just about all my friends, both in high school and college, but it always made me queasy for some reason, more so now after she was assaulted. Perhaps, the nauseating feeling came from the fact I'd always known she was gay and no guy would ever ring her bell or float her boat. I was only about twelve years old when I figured that shit out. My own teenage hormones kicked in. I noticed that she looked at girls with the same fascination that I did, perhaps a little differently, because she was sixteen at the time and was probably already getting some.

Rose's face fell suddenly, cracking like the damn Berlin wall on that cold November night. She narrowed her eyes at the image. "That's fucking Edward," she spat. I took the phone back, knowing fairly well that I fucked up. Edward was in the background. "He was there?" She bit out.

"Yes."

"With her?" Rose narrowed her eyes at me.

"Bella. Yes."

"This just fucking keeps getting better and better," she sneered sardonically. "So they really are together?"

"I'd say so." Rose's hard glare forced me to go on, imploring me to spill and I did. I told her everything that I knew and how I felt about my friend, Bella. "Now, I have a question for you. You said earlier that you'd never been in love. Do you really have feelings for him?"

She didn't hesitate. "No. Not like that."

"I figured that you wouldn't be here with me if your pretty little ass had caught feelings for him. So what's the deal with all this animosity then?"

A small snide smile swept across her mouth, drawing it into a sensual pout. "He's the first guy ever to turn me down. He wouldn't sleep with me. No one ever told me no. I am used to getting what I want, but he kept shooting me down. It was a first and a bit hard to swallow. I got my pride and he seriously bruised that." She paused. "Though Edward suddenly having a daughter and being devoted to her did more than just bruise my ego. It hurt my purpose as a woman, knowing that will never ever happen for me."

"So you want kids?"

"If I could, I would have one in a heartbeat." Her honesty was disarming.

"Then we'll just have to adopt or whatever people do when the plumbing fails."

"_We?_" She gasped. I scooted closer, while stretching a leg out and placing it on the other side of her. I snuck in close and straddled behind her. She didn't recoil or in any way pull away from me. She did the opposite. She leaned her back into me.

"Yeah, we. Oh, didn't you get the memo. I'm never ever letting you go." I fiddled with a few chunks of her hair, while sweeping it away from her shoulder. I still had the urge to bathe in her soft hair. Yeah, I'm sick and delusional, but it my problem and not yours, so just get off my balls.

She turned her head and gazed at me over her shoulder. She tried to muster that same arrogant snotty look, but it didn't work so well this time. "What if I say no? I may not like you at all. I may actually hate your guts. Have you considered that?" She cocked a brow at me. I stared at her mouth and at that soft, gentle curve of a heart on her upper lip. Her lips were slightly parted and so goddamn kissable.

"No. I'm irresistible, so just let it go. You're not getting away." I left my phone on the roof and traced my arms down her bare skin. She was still in that flimsy strap top of Jasper's. Sure, I enjoyed the sight of that peach skin, but I wasn't a bastard that would risk her getting cold, just so I could ogle her.

"Never?" She said. Her tone was falling incredibly soft. She gently laid her head back on my shoulder with her hair tumbling down between us. Her small hands snuck gently under mine. Our fingers laced together on their own accord with my palm to the back of her hand. It was so incredibly intimate and stunning. I never considered holding a girl's hand for more than just help, so she wouldn't fall. Sitting here with Rose, however, holding hands and knowing that she probably just spilled her guts about her darkest fears was a goddamn big step for her. She let herself be vulnerable for me. Rosalie Hale just let her guard down.

"What? You're not putting up more of a fight? Shit, I was all amped up for the chase." She didn't answer. I knew that I won our game that wasn't a game at all anymore. It was like life was shifting its tectonic plates right under my size sixteens.

"The stuff that you told me before… about your condition. You never told that to anyone, did you?" She shook her head slowly. "I figured. Anyway, the day that you decide you want to be tested to see if you are a carrier for the breast cancer gene, let me know. I'll do it with you." Rose stared at me astonished. "Don't look at me like that. Yeah, I know you can get gene tested for all sorts of cancers. I saw it on Discovery." I shrugged.

"How did you know that I hadn't done that already?" Rose's voice was a bit breathy. Her eyes on me were brimming with unspoken emotion and devastation.

"Because you push people away. It's your weapon. You use shock to scare people, but you haven't taken that test because the result scares you. True?"

"True." It was silent for a long moment.

"Just like you use your body for a weapon." I paused knowing that I was stepping onto a precipice. "That was why you stripped earlier. You do things like that so nobody will look closer at the real you and what is behind your beautiful exterior." I whispered close to her ear. "True again?"

"True again." She echoed. Rose pushed her face against my neck almost like she was seeking comfort. Without letting go of her hands, I wrapped our arms around us, while cocooning her and shielding her with my body. It felt like she needed it. "Now can we get off this depressing shit about why I am so fucked up, so you get your ass in gear and show me a picture of Elizabeth."

"Yes, ma'am." I grinned lazily. Reluctantly, I released her a fraction to pick up my phone again, but you can bet your ass that I am going to hold her like this again. Anytime, she needed me to. I was an ecstatic lunatic bouncing around on cloud nine at this close proximity… and I was honored with keeping her secrets and fears safe. Yeah, it made me feel special to know what no one else knew about her. I never needed to feel special to anyone that I'd wanted a roll in the hay with. I am who I am, but with Rose, I wanted to be more. I needed to be. What the fuck was happening to me? I realized that I was a hairsbreadth away from handing over my balls in a cute vase, so she could place them on her mantle.

What was wrong with me? Was I getting sick or something? Did I have a fever?

I held my phone out to her. My mind was reeling. I pushed up a picture of the cutest little redhead in the world.

"She's beautiful and such a perfect little creature." Rose said quietly, laced with awe.

"I know," I answered solemnly. That contagious grin on Elizabeth's face could melt the ice on the South Pole. "You can't help, but adore her."

"Yeah, I can see why. She really looks like Edward." I only nodded and put my phone back in my pocket again. I didn't really want to spend this precious time with Rose threading Edward and Bella's path. Okay, precious? Something was seriously wrong with me now. Measles?

"Do you want to go back to the city?" I asked reluctantly because that was the last thing that I wanted to do, but she should be offered that option.

"No. I don't want to go anywhere. I want to stay here. Can we do that?" She peeked up at me through her lashes. I loved the fierceness that Rose shrouded herself with, but I loved this softer side even more because no one saw it.

"Sure, my parents won't mind. Let's get some sleep then." Rose's skin was chilled, and the tip of her nose turning a slight rosy color from the dropping temperature. She wasn't getting sick on my watch. That was for damn sure.

"Okay."

Back in my room, the music had died down a long time ago. There was only the scratchy sound of the old record player. I shut the thing off. Scratching my hair, I stared at my bed. This thing was obscenely small, which posted an obstacle that I didn't want to face. "I know that I should be a gentleman and offer sleeping on the floor, but that's just not happening," I said and eyed Rose warily. I wasn't throwing my back out sleeping on that hard ass floor, but more importantly, I really wanted to snuggle and cuddle with her. I wanted to smell her skin, feel her warmth and then throw my back out because that was bound to happen on that small ass bed.

"Thank God," Rose sighed immediately then smiled. "I was afraid that you'd get it all stuck in your head and insist on being a gentleman."

"Who me? I'd say that you've met me by now and know that's not happening, sweetheart."

Rose giggled. She actually giggled this little melodic rhythm, which was so damn cute. "I'm glad."

"Excuse me for a moment." I snuck over to the bathroom, needing a moment. The beers ran through my system like an unblocked sewer. I seriously needed relief. I washed my hands and dug into the vanity. I found one new spare toothbrush and left it out for Rose along with the toothpaste. Her mouth had to taste like she'd been eating dirt. Weed had that effect.

Back in my room, she was trying to comb her hair with her fingers, while running them through the knots. The sick fucker inside of me, who seriously suffered from a sleazy hair fetish, basically keeled over landing face down in the puddle of his own drool.

"Uh… I left a toothbrush out for you." I mumbled. I never ever got tongue-tied.

"Thanks." While she was gone, I tried to find a pair of something to sleep in, but there was nothing. Okay, she would just have to deal with my half naked ass. I seriously didn't mind. I know that I should smack the crude bastard inside of me over the head.

For probably the first time in my life, I really didn't know what to do with myself. I didn't want to undress, and give her the impression that I was ready to jump her bones, even though I totally was. So, I ended up standing in the middle of the room scratching my head again.

Rose came back a few moments later. She was smiling slightly, as she entered the room. She picked up her dress that was rudely discarded in a heap on the floor, straightened it up a bit and flung it over a closet door, so it wasn't being tortured any longer. I guessed a dress like that was hardly free of charge. She stepped around me, leaned over and then tested the switch to the sidelight by turning it on before she flipped the overhead light off. I stared quite dumbstruck at her as she wiggled out of Jasper's pants and left them on the chair. She was only wearing that damn thong, which was more like a string of yarn than anything else. Oh come on, her ass was naked for crying out loud. I knew that I should look somewhere else, but I couldn't. She kept the top on and climbed into bed. She seriously had no problem showing of her body. Maybe, that was another reason why she flashed herself because she had her body now and was going to make the absolute best of it. If that was so, who was I to argue?

"You're not coming to bed?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

I couldn't help my slow lazy smile. She was fucking fantastic being so casual, acting like everything was so damn sacred and that I should be thanking her on my knees for seeing that incredible ass.

"Yeah, I'm just going to brush my teeth," I mumbled.

Her brows furrowed. "I thought you already did that."

"No. I could only find that one. I wanted you to use it first." I shrugged. I didn't want her to feel obliged to suck up all my dubious oral bugs.

She sighed. "I'm not made of glass, Emmett. Don't you dare treat me like I am. Not you, okay?"

"Okay." I agreed easily, knowing it wasn't about the toothbrush at all. She wanted and needed me to just be me, all rude, brash and obnoxious as the fucker I was. She never wanted to be doted on and stroked on her back, or me saying '_yes, Rosalie, if you want'_. She wanted to argue, fight and tease every step of the way. That was her.

When my mouth didn't taste like a sandbox anymore, I stopped thinking about it and just did what came naturally to me. I stripped the rest of my penguin suit off down to my boxers and slipped into the obscenely small bed. I refused to think about anything and did exactly what I wanted to. I wanted to fucking cuddle, so that was what I did. Perhaps a bit too roughly, I manhandled my way into bed, pushing and bumping around her, while she laughed gently. I snuggled up behind her, pushing her shirt up, wanting to feel that sweet belly of hers when pulled her flush back against me. I burrowed my face in her hair, like I wanted to do all night. This felt awesome. I growled under my breath in satisfaction.

"Got enough space there, cowboy."

"Hmmm." I inhaled the intoxicating scent of her hair… and a bit of hairspray too. Killing a few more brain cells wouldn't matter. Weed and beer had already taken care that.

She squirmed against me. "This feels nice," she said quietly. I couldn't agree more. Feeling the warmth of her body was better than getting laid. We could do that later, but right now all I wanted was just to hold her.

"Night, baby," I whispered.

"Night, Emmett." The sound of her voice was suddenly so sweet and innocent and not to mention how pungent my name sounded coming from her mouth. I tightened my grip harder around her midriff, while my breathing was growing dull and deep. "Don't ever let go of me," she breathed.

"Wasn't planning on it," I mumbled already half asleep. Rosalie wasn't verbose about what she needed, so when she mustered up the courage to ask for something, you better pay attention. All my senses were acutely aware of her every twist and turn, ready to pick up on those small signals.

oooooOOOOooooo

… **To be continued.**

**Seriously you guys you can do so much better with the comments!**

**Additional INFO:**

**I got nominated for two Emerging Swan's categories, with my story Happy Birthday, my Love. Check it out. The voting starts on the 22****nd**** of August. http:/emergingswanawards blogspot com/p/one-shot-nominees html**

**If you are interested in the story about Alice and Jasper check out FOUR WEEKS**

**If you want to know more about Bella and Edward read STARTING OVER**

**I hope to hear from you in the comments.**

_**Come find me on Twitter - Elvirina_Nelly**_

**Please check out my original story on www thumannlegend blogspot com**


	8. Part Seven

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own the plot.**

**AN:**

**I don't have much to say about this chapter, other than I hope you like it.**

**A few people have earned a major shout out along with a thanks to those of you who commented and added me to your alerts. Thank you,**

**First of all to my ever faithful Beta, ****Dazzled eyes22****. I truly appreciate all that you do for me and your mad skills.**

**Thaigher Lillie****, there is a lot to be said about you, but I am just not going to do that. However, huge, HUGE, thanks for your support on this brainfart.**

**Chartwilightmom, ****thank you for pre-reading and being the sweetheart that you are. **

oooooOOOOooooo

**Part Seven**

Sleeping was so damn comfortable. I wasn't about to complain that it was too damn crowded, because there was nothing that was too crowded when Rosalie Hale was involved. I didn't care that my arm was asleep or that my feet were hanging over the edge of the bed. I was tingling all over and not at all ready to get up yet. I wanted to stay cocooned in the warmth of the woman, who now owned my balls. However, I did try to stretch a bit to get my blood circulation going again.

"You've been rubbing that hard on against my ass for about an hour now. Are you actually going to do something about now that I am all wet and fucking frustrated?"

I blinked totally stunned. What time was it? "You're not even going to try to sugar coat it?" I croaked, still bleary from sleep.

"Do I seem like the girl who sugarcoats anything?"

"Sorry, my bad." I took a deep breath into her hair. I groaned loudly.

"Well, are you?" She peered over her shoulder her eyes smoldering deep and longing. I took a long moment relishing that sensual, yet hedonistic gaze. She wiggled around in my arms and sat up dragging the covers off. Without further ado, she curled her fingers into the waistband of my boxers, stripping my ass naked. I loved that forwardness like nothing else. Her eyes traveled down my body, clearly not prudish or shy about eye-fucking me. Her eyes stopped and I swear her damn breath hitched.

"See anything you like, baby?" I mouthed playfully, calling her out. She bit down on her lip hard almost drawing blood and making me winch. That had to hurt.

"Abso-fucking-lutely," she answered shamelessly, echoing the first words we ever spoke to each other. I beamed, while trying not to feel the swell of satisfaction at her feral gaze. I didn't want to brag, but I was blessed. Somewhere, someone had slipped me the winning lottery ticket. I had been gifted with two things, length and girth, but like I said, I didn't want to brag. Don't you narrow your eyes at me. It's not my fault that I'm hung like a racehorse. Oops…

Sitting on her knees, she slowly pulled her top off, leaving her in only that scrap of a thong around her hips. She looked delicious, absolutely edible. I wanted to ask if she was sure about this, but I feared that I would have to take a beating for that. That was simply not a question that you asked Rosalie Hale. If she had the itch, then I was going to scratch it. No question.

She straddled my lap, engulfing me in the heat centered at her inner thighs and what a glorious heat that was. The tingling that I had woken up with flared to a dark pit of fire. I wanted this woman like I never wanted anyone before.

Slowly, oh so slowly, she gyrated her hips over me, while teasing and grinding. All I had to do was pull that tiny scrap of fabric aside and I would be home. I let out a long slow breath.

She placed her hands at each side of my head and leaned down. We were instantly cloaked by a thick veil of blond hair like capturing us in our private space.

"Make me feel like a woman, Em," her voice was so threadbare, pleading and trembling. It was totally unexpected. I had expected her to come at me, claws drawn, ready to shred me and take what she needed. Actually, I expected her to be brash and harsh, but not be so vulnerable.

"You don't need me for that." Shit! My voice was shot and rough. She rubbed herself over me again, while grinding harder. I bit back my moan and clenched my teeth. I ate up this painful and tantalizing motion. If she kept this up for long, I would end up blowing my load prematurely. That wasn't happening.

She raked her teeth over her lip. "Then just fuck me." Her words rang vehemently in my head, shooting burning arrows through my body and leaving havoc in their path. Her mouth was so dirty, yet so sweet.

"No way," I hissed through my teeth as she chose that moment to really let me feel the supple and wet heat of her sex when she rubbed herself harder over me. She smiled victoriously, while clearly relishing her power over me. The game was over. She already won my heart last night. I was in love and that meant a whole new ballgame, when it came to sex.

She stopped her agonizing sensual torture. Her mouth fell open slightly. "Make love to me then," she breathed almost inaudible, so exposed and beautiful.

"That I can do." I palmed her face, slowly dragging her face down to me. Making love was going to be a first, but it was the only way that I was having her this morning. Sure, all the cards had been put on the table during our obscene game last night. I seriously looked forward to trying each and every single one of them with her, but right now, that wasn't my goal at all.

When our mouths met, I couldn't help but gently bite down on her upper lip and denting that sweet heart shaped lip with my teeth. Her fingers curled into my hair, as she took lead over the kiss. A subtle hum rebounded in her throat as her tongue delved deeper into my mouth. Slowly and reverently, she started stroking her tongue against mine. I realized last night that I hadn't even tried to get her horizontal, nor had I even tried to kiss her. How fucking noble of me.

"Wow," she mouthed, completely stunned when she pulled back. Her eyes were huge and overwhelmed.

"What?"

"Your kisses feel fucking fantastic," she breathed with the strangest awe. My brows furrowed.

"What the hell did you expect?" I grinned lazily. "That I would turn into a frog?"

She shrugged. "I was never really into kissing."

I gaped at her. A chick, who wasn't into kissing? Who the hell was this wonder woman? What guy didn't dream once in a while of meeting a woman, who just wanted to get nasty right off the bat and have a quickie? That seemed too good to be true. Somehow, it wasn't because that perfect woman, who was straddled across my raging hard on, was practically dry humping me until I was about to scream.

"Kiss me again then." She smiled salaciously and started a kiss that practically scorched my lips. The taste of her mouth was basically an echo of her name. Rose. It was a subtle, yet enchanting fragrance that she emitted from her mouth. Her lips were so beautiful and so velvety soft to the touch. Oh my god, I was turning into a fucking poet.

My hands brushed up against her small waist, while celebrating how soft her skin was. She kept her tantalizing dance going, while exploring my mouth, until I was about to burst into tears and beg for just one little feel of her soft and wet pussy. I was seriously coiled to spring, snapping like a taut bowstring… or in plain English, so unbelievably horny that I just wanted her to take what she wanted.

I dropped my hands down her body, running my palms over her exposed behind and squeezing her ass before finding the straps slung around her hips. I fiddled with the cord, twirling it around my fingers, snapping first one side, then the other. I didn't want to risk breaking that sweet connection of her to me. The panties would have to go, not her.

"What the fuck did you do? Do you know how expensive they were?"

"One word. Overpriced." I mumbled into her mouth. She laughed for a moment before it changed to a purr. Carefully, I dragged the fabric aside and discarded the broken thong quickly. I groaned loudly, when I really felt the plush heat of her. The flesh pressed warm, wet and slick against me as she kept grinding wantonly against me and practically begging to be claimed.

Palming her hips, I followed the slow tormenting rhythm that she used to unhurriedly make me lose my damn mind. That luxurious pink skin between her thighs kept opening and inviting me closer, like the witch luring Hansel and Gretel to the house of candy. I simply couldn't say no. Trapped in the quagmire of only feeling her, I could only concentrate on so many things: her mouth as we kissed, her breasts against my chest, her hips in my hands and her enticing warmth thrumming heatedly against my dick. When I regained my focus from her body, I lifted her a fraction, while leaving room to line myself up and slowly sink into her.

Oh, good gracious. The feeling of that oh so soft secret of hers. Oh, man I was lost. My eyes started to roll back into my head. This was raw and undiluted pleasure personified.

"Emmett, wait! Protection." Her breath was coming at me fast and shallow, like the beat of a pulse.

"I'm clean, baby. You know that." I goaded and opened my eyes a fraction. The second my words slipped my mouth, I realized what a first grade bastard I sounded like. I pushed her up and off me immediately. "Oh fuck, I'm so sorry. I didn't think."

"What if I'm not, Em?"

"What if you're not what?" I asked, while suffering from the torture of having a peek inside Pandora's box and now having to wait. I was basically sitting cross-legged in front of that sucker staring at its depth, but couldn't touch anything and it was mocking me.

"Clean," she declared. "I know that you're clean because you don't lie." I realized that she wasn't worried about her, but me. That was a first and totally unnecessary.

I chewed the thin skin inside of my cheek. I wanted to go bareback for the first time ever. I wanted that exquisite sensation rolling through every inch of my traitorous body. I didn't want the barrier of that sucker ruining what I'd already gotten a taste for.

I relaxed my arms, while guiding her slowly down over me again. Letting her slide down me, squeezing me, owning me and possessing me. She was so sweet, wet and deliciously slow.

"Emmett," she complained, but the grievance was swallowed up by a languid sigh. It sounded almost like a hiss.

Knowing it was completely and utterly wrong, the condom stayed in my wallet unpacked and not used.

"It's okay, baby." I murmured and skimmed up hands to her waist, while following her rhythm before my hands moved north and caressed her picturesque breasts. She fit my hands perfectly. Sculpturing my palms to accommodate their shape, I traced my thumbs over the puckered nipples. They were so supple and inviting. Lifting my head, I couldn't help but bring one into my mouth, shaping my lips to feel that tightened flesh. The arousal on her skin smelled unearthly. I inhaled deeply, while letting my tongue run the rim of the areola being gentle and keeping my teeth the fuck away. Her breasts were not for me to get hormonally bent out of shape over, but something to be worshipped. I grazed the pale rosy color with the very tip of my tongue. They looked so sensitive and the one nipple was even more luscious with the moisture from my mouth all over it.

She rode me sensually, so confident and all fucking female. I grasped around her neck, while pulling her down to me. I wanted to have my tongue in her mouth as she worked so seductively over me. Every damn move, twitch and pull of her pussy was so perfect. I'd never felt like this before.

The feeling of her hands on my chest, which were supporting her weight as she rode me, was sensational. As she curled her fingers, her nails dug into my pecs and I moaned.

Wrapping my arm around her waist, I gave her no warning when I tumbled her down underneath me. Arms and legs were flailing everywhere and her hand smacked into the wall on this small ass bed. She squealed so delighted and grinned loudly. I sat back on my knees and slipped the pillow from under her head, while lifting her hips from the bed. Arranging that cushion beneath her ass, her brows furrowed and looked at me puzzled. I smirked, knowing the effect of that little trick. I could go deep and hit her spot at the right angle. I wanted to do my best to make her feel as incredible as she made me. I didn't want to get shot down because I was sloppy bastard and not pleasing her properly.

She lifted her knees up, while slipping her small feet over my ass and twined her legs around mine. She definitely knew what she was doing. I leaned down again, while kissing her softly and letting our lips play. I sucked on the tip of her tongue and slowly started to thrust into her again. I groaned deeply in my throat when I was once more surrounded by the sweet sensation of Rose. The tight hug of her insides was fucking phenomenal.

When I was sheathed to the hilt and buried in her heat, she started to fucking purr. The melodic thrum reverberating in her throat every time I delved as deep as could go was the most erotic sound that I'd ever heard. I'd never taken it slow, or taken the time to really go deep, but judging by her whirring response, I will be doing this shit all damn morning.

"Sounds like you're feeling good."

There wasn't screaming or crying out or any of that shit, but just the sound of her silky satisfied and dragged out moans. "Yes…" She arched the same time that she caressed the s with her tongue. I rotated my hips, while grinding hard and deeper against her. "You're incredible." Her words were a garbled mess, but I heard her loud and clear. The satiated look on her face as it scrunched up every time that I hit home made me want to do it all over again. So I did.

Her hands slipped down her neck and traveled over her breasts. She stopped and rolled her peaked nipples. Holy shit! I stared transfixed and lost concentration so much that I practically exploded again. Had I mentioned that I loved that she wasn't a damn damsel in distress or all shy and timid? I pulled back and surreptitiously followed her hand as it moved further south, while the other stayed and kept teasing the one puckered tip. I had to focus not to fucking drool. She was so goddamn sexy. I was utterly disarmed.

Her hand kept going, like a snake slipping soundlessly over desert soil. I felt her fingers at the base of my dick because the rest of me was nowhere to be seen. It was hidden, while buried deeply inside her.

"So full," she murmured in that erotic purr. I pulled back until I was basically free of her, before I plummeted all the way in again. I still was taking it slow as I felt her fingers follow the movement running up my shaft. She wanted to feel me delve inside her. Another pleased rumble came from her throat and escaped as a whimper of ecstasy.

She moved her hand back up with fingers glistering. "Suck," she ordered. I ran my tongue up her index finger and closed my lips around it, while sucking hard. I could taste her juices clearly. I was looking forward to when I was getting my head down there.

Adrenaline shot through me without mercy when she put her hand back down and started working herself over. "That's it, baby. Take what you want," I murmured, while I braced over her. A swell of satisfaction chased the adrenaline. She knew what she wanted and it made me proud of her because it wasn't about me. It was all about her and how she felt. When she teased herself right under my nose, it was the biggest turn on that I ever felt because she did exactly what she wanted.

It didn't take long until her walls started pulsating and vibrating. It was almost torturing me. With her fingers teasing my body, I wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer. I was peaking… soon! I bent down, while capturing the neglected nipple, dragging my teeth over it and biting and pulling it, perhaps roughly. I only mirrored what she was already doing to the other one.

Her torso shot up in an arch and she bit down so hard that I was afraid her teeth might shatter. A series of garbled noises left her mouth and her face distorted. She was utterly beautiful surrendering to her orgasm without shame or restraint. Her hands moved from herself and instantly dug into my shoulder blades. The pull and tugging from her pussy left me no choice to yield and spill myself inside of her. I tried to keep my grunts down, but getting off inside her was sensational and mind numbing.

I collapsed on top of her, although knowing that I should move my heavy ass off her, if she was going to be able to breathe. She was a definitely a keeper, so smothering her was just a really bad idea. I was a big fucker, but I was paralyzed by my orgasm. It tingled from my toenails to my scalp. It was insane. I could hardly breathe.

"Wow," I mumbled into a mat of hair and the mattress beside her head. Heaven hardly felt as good as this. I wasn't going to heaven when I died, so I was aiming for Rose's pussy, which was so much better.

"I second that," she mumbled trying to catch her breath. "That was unbelievable." I pulled back and her face was covered in a shimmering sheen of sweat. I couldn't help, but kiss the corner of her mouth to pick up some of that saltiness. She tasted divine.

She suddenly slapped my ass hard. "Get this off me, so I can fucking breathe."

I couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter. "Make me," I dared. She reached down and grabbed my balls and threatened to squeeze. "I get it. I get it." I grinned. I rolled to my back, letting the relief really fucking settle, when some irritating hard-ass thing was prodding at my butt cheek. "I think Papa Smurf just crawled up my ass." I reached back and pulled the piece up. "Nah… Lazy wasn't too lazy to miss a sniff of my bare ass this morning. It seems to be popular."

Rose laughed and shrugged.

I turned to my side, while gently palming her cheek. I ran my thumb down her cute nose. "Like I told you yesterday, All fucking female. Always," I said gently. I wanted her to know whatever happened in the future wouldn't matter to me.

One thing that I knew for sure was my dick belonged only inside of Rose. Never ever again would I ever let that fucker climb into the soft peachy flesh of another woman. It was only Rose. She already had my balls in a cute vase. I was just waiting for her to put it over the fireplace.

She blinked rapidly. Her grin was evaporating. Her eyes were unreadable, like shudders coming down and cloaking our post coital glow. My fingers stilled on her face. "What are you thinking?" I asked warily.

She shrugged.

"Tell me," I prompted. I didn't want to lay here, feeling like a goofy moron with goddamn butterflies in my stomach and then have her hide her thoughts from me. It was goddamn eerie.

"Last night was nice. Really nice," she murmured evasively.

"Why do I feel like there is a _but_ coming?" I propped myself on my elbow, staring down at her. This was bad.

"It's okay, Em." Her smile was weak and bland, but her face was arrogant. That fucking façade.

"What's okay?" I stared at her confused. I usually considered myself to be a relatively smart person, but right now my IQ clocked in at about fifty because I didn't get what the hell she was saying.

"You can stop the pretense. You don't have to tell me that you're all hot and bothered for me. I'm a big girl. I can take it. Yesterday and this morning was a nice diversion, but life goes on." Her eyes were steely, determined, and staring right back at me. Oh, hell no.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Did your mom drop you on your head? Or are you just plain dense? We don't have to do all this cuddly stuff. It was fun. Now, we can move on."

"Move on?" I echoed, while feeling quite confused. "You think that this is a fucking joke to me?" I narrowed my eyes at her. My tone mirrored hers. It was harsh.

"Well, wasn't it?" She cocked a brow at me. I scrambled to sit up, so I could clear my fuzzy head. That fucking ingrained weapon of hers.

"In the beginning, maybe. I told you yesterday that I don't want to let you go, so don't you do this. Don't kill this before it starts."

She sighed. "Emmett, there really is no reason for all the theatrics. We got stoned and said some shit, but I wouldn't hold you to any of it." She sat up, holding the sheet to her chest.

"Why not?" I blurted.

"Isn't it obvious?" She rolled her eyes petulantly, like I was the one, who was ridiculous.

"Not to me," I answered.

"God, why the fuck do you have to make this so hard? I am giving you an easy out. Take it for Christ's sake." Her mouth was set in a grim hard line. She was so damn good at pushing people away.

"I don't want it." I spat right back at her. "Why would I?"

"You fucking want me to spell it out for you? I'm damaged goods."

"Oh my god! That's what this is about? For someone with such a snotty attitude, you got some real self-esteem problems. Yes, your plumbing is shot to hell. Who the fuck cares? Don't push me away because your pretty little ass is scared shitless. It doesn't work that way with me." I all but yelled her. Last night, she told me not to treat her like glass, so there you go, baby, fighting with me there was bound to be some yelling and cussing like a goddamn sailor. She asked for it.

She stared with eyes as wide as plates. Her mouth fell open. She was already open to me, as easy to read as a pixie book. I took the opening to officially shoot her panic attack down. I wasn't having it, not at all.

"Yeah, stop that shit. I had the best fucking time last night and this morning too. Don't you dare fucking ruin it! It was spectacular with all goddamn lightning bolts and thunder. I got hit by lightning and so did you. Don't tell me that you didn't feel that connection yesterday because you will just be spitting lies through your teeth and you know it. What we found last night was a lightning strike. It was goddamn love. You know it was."

She was silent for long moments. Her eyes were hard and protective. "Prove it," she dared me.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What?"

"Prove that it was love, Emmett." She paused. Her eyes were pools of unspoken emotions. She was suddenly vulnerable into the bones of her delectable body.

"I will." I smirked at her. I think that I just lost my goddamn mind.

oooooOOOOooooo

… **To be continued.**

**Thank you for reading and take care of yourself. I hope to see a comment whether you liked it or not. **

**Additional INFO:**

**If you are interested in the story about Alice and Jasper check out FOUR WEEKS**

**If you want to know more about Bella and Edward read STARTING OVER**

_**Come find me on Twitter - Elvirina_Nelly**_

**Please check out my original story on www thumannlegend blogspot com**


	9. Epilogue I

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own the plot.**

**AN:**

**This story is coming to an end and this chapter is the beginning of the EPI. I have split it into three sections and this is the first one. The updates will fast and (bitter)sweet. I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading, following and commenting on this story.**

**First of all to my ever faithful Beta, ****Dazzled eyes22****. I truly appreciate all that you do for me and your mad skills.**

**Thaigher Lillie****, there is a lot to be said about you, but I am just not going to do that. However, huge, HUGE, thanks for your support on this brainfart.**

**Chartwilightmom, ****thank you for pre-reading and being the sweetheart that you are. **

oooooOOOOooooo

**Five Weeks Later**

**Epilogue I**

"You're stupid. Do you know that?" Rose hardly glanced up from the magazine, but her tone was totally snide.

"I know, Rose." I groaned. I leaned to her side whispering in her ear, so the other patients wouldn't hear. "You see. I was pussy whipped. So just go ahead and blame that glorious trap that you have between your legs for my stupidity. I was under the influence of you when it happened, so I can't really be held accountable for my stupid actions." I smirked.

Rose rolled her eyes and put the magazine down. "I still say that you're stupid. I told you not to fuck me without a condom, but you didn't listen. Now, I'm glad that I'm not the one who needs to have a giant Q-tip stuck up my urethra."

I swear to God that my heart stopped. I gaped at her. "No one is sticking anything up my damn dick!" A few people around the waiting room cleared their throats and their eyes flickering for somewhere to look.

Rose kissed my cheek with devious sweetness. "Well, I told you that you should not stick your dick in me without a goddamn condom. That's what you get for not listening to me. A giant Q-tip up that tiny hole." She cocked a brow at me and mock winced. "Boy, that's gotta hurt."

I couldn't help, but cup my hands over my boy and his two best friends down south. Sorry, guys. I searched my head for a comeback. I had nothing because I was too worried about my junk and what a cockeyed doctor would want to do to it.

"Fine. I learned my lesson. You win," I said after a moment waiting for that gleeful smile to creep over her mouth. Aaaand there it was.

I sat straight up, while determined to not think about what was going to happen and freak myself out. There was no point. I was getting a freaking STD test because I didn't wear a condom the first time that we made love. Rose was honest. She had warned me that she hadn't always been careful, so now we were turning over a new leaf where we were both taking precautions. Once and for all, we were finding out if there was anything to worry about at all. I just didn't want to worry about the Q-tip.

I pushed my immediate concern back and focused on her and not me. I knew that she was rattled to the bone about this appointment, but she didn't want to show it. That was where her attack on me came into the picture. Rose was still a difficult square to circle.

There was another reason for this doctor's visit. I know what you are thinking, or perhaps wanted to think, that I had knocked her up, but sadly for Rose that wasn't the case and it would never be. She never got to pee on a stick hoping for those two lines to predict her future, or have clammy hands and be nervous at the first baby scan to make sure that everything was okay. Today was, perhaps, even bigger than that. Rose was going in for a blood test to determine if she was also a carrier of a defect gene that made her a sitting duck for breast cancer. I was a little nervous too because she was my damn future.

A subtle humming went off in my pocket. I slouched down in my seat and pulled out my phone. Rose's eyes were on me like daggers. We had a slight issue with my phone. Smugly, I showed her the screen with the letters DAD flashing in neon.

Rose just narrowed her eyes at me petulantly, before she turned back to the magazine.

I took a second to ponder if I should answer it or wait. I had so many freaking things to confess to my dad that I hardly knew where to begin. Though, I could hardly tell him how serious things were over the damn phone. Perhaps, I should just ignore his call.

It wasn't that I didn't want to explain things to my dad, but I had run off to L.A. with Rose and New Jersey was pretty far away. I wanted to be there if he had a stroke when I gave him the news. However, at the moment, Rosalie was what mattered and we were staying at her place.

Rose's house was surprisingly very warm, colorful, a bit cluttered, bohemian, but lastly not at all what I expected, not even close. I wasn't sure what I had expected flying out here, but I can assure you that the way her house was set up was not on the list. Nope, it wasn't there at all in fact.

She had bought a house north of L.A. when she was eighteen with her inheritance from her mom's estate. That simple fact made me respect every dust mote and the uglier than flies on shit mugs that I had my morning coffee from. Her mom had a thing for pottery making, but obviously wasn't very good at it.

An old woman could just as well have inhabited the small two-bedroom house with the petite garden, especially with all the knitwear, potted flowers, cooking books, and general knickknacks. They might as well have been stemming from a midlife crisis where the woman was trying to find herself again.

However, Rosalie Hale was no old woman. No way. There was no saggy skin, crow's feet at the corner of her eyes, yellowing of the teeth, or calluses. In my totally biased opinion, she stood a step above perfection.

Sneaking a sideways glance at her, I understood something extremely unique about Rose. Her exterior was tough as nails, but beneath all that armor was a sweetheart. Rose had her reasons to be so tough and I admired that side of her. I had fun playing with that side, toying with her and pushing her buttons, but I so enjoyed that soft, gentle and extremely vulnerable girl that I had found underneath.

It was the woman that loved me and I knew it with every beat of my heart.

It was the woman that was so open to the point of being naïve.

It was the woman with the freckles and a laugh like a ringing bell.

It was the woman that I met and married five weeks ago.

Yeah… uhm, we may have rushed into a few things, but I'll get back to that.

With the phone vibrating in my hand, I kept staring at her. I couldn't stop the memory sneaking up on me. Until three days ago, my phone had been buzzing constantly. I'd never noticed it before, but after having spent every possible minute with Rosalie, it was damn obvious what kind of life that I had led. I had answered the calls occasionally and talked in riddles, but I tried to be tactful about it. Rose's eyes were on me like flaming arrows. She had asked who it was several times and I answered. I never lied to her and I wasn't about to start now. So when answering names like Jessica, Jane, Carmen, Stephanie, Amy, Kayla, Becca and Karen, a not so pretty picture was painted. That was when she exploded.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_You're a goddamn lying asshole," she had screamed._

"_You know that I'm not lying." I tried to reason._

"_Fine, then tell me which one of them you are fucking first when you get back to New York." Her tone was acerbic._

_I had stared directly into her burning eyes, while trying to stay calm, because she was absolutely livid at me and cooking up a 'fuck you', or 'get off my back' was the worst possible thing I could do. She expected the fight. It was a strange game with Rose. Her life was a certain way and that was how she knew to react, so screaming back at her would be me conforming to that style and ruin what we had. I said before that I wasn't ever letting her go and I mean that, so the only way for this to blow over without casualties was to play by rules that she had never experienced. The rules where she didn't have a defense for or a quick comeback to close herself off from me, so yelling 'fuck you' at her was exactly that. With her attacking me now, it was the shutters going down once more._

"_When I get back to New York, there will be no one with me unless you're there. The only pussy that I want to see is yours and that will only be in my fantasies, if I am going back alone."_

_She had narrowed her eyes at me, while gnashing her teeth and flipping the candleholder over in her hand like she was still deliberating tossing the thing at my head. I really wanted to avoid that because she had goddamn perfect aim. My nose and I had learned that playing Frisbee at the beach with her after I teased her. It was like a standstill in a war._

"_Look, Rose. If you want me to delete these numbers, I will in a fucking heartbeat. I have no problem with that. I don't give a shit, but I can't make them stop calling me. They don't know anything. I will tell them what is going on, if that is what you want. I will scream it from the top of my lungs, but we agreed to lay low until we had a chance to tell my family in person. If you want, I'll stop answering my damn phone." I had kept my tone absolutely calm._

_She looked down suddenly which made her hair flop down in front of her face, essentially hiding her behind the veil. After hearing a low sniffle, I took a step forward and went to her, knowing that I wouldn't be hit over the head with the candleholder._

"_You have that power, Emmett," she whispered with her face still shrouded._

"_I know, precious. I know that I have."_

"_Please, Emmett." She sniveled. Rose's tears were one of the most important things to me. No one saw them, but me. If there were tears, then I knew that she was aching all the way to her bones. The screaming and ferocity was just smoke and mirrors._

_With such few words, I knew exactly what she was saying. "Look at me, Rose." Her face finally came into view behind her tresses. Her eyes were splotchy and cheeks were tear streaked. "That is what love is about. You love me and I have the power to break you. It's no different from how I feel. One word, Rose, and you can tear my soul out. I swear to God that it is no different from me. Just listen to me. I will never do anything to ever break you. Having your trust and vulnerability in my heart is the most valuable thing that I own. Believe me. I know that you're feeling stretched to the point of breaking because I feel the same way. What we have is only ours and only we can destroy it. I won't ever let that happen to us. I promise you that you are safe with me. The rest of that shit with other women was just sex. That crap is replaceable, but you are not, Rose. There's only you in here." I tapped the center of my chest._

_She snorted and blinked with more tears coming from her eyes. _

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not going to break down and cry. Now, answer that damn phone and talk to your dad," Rose snapped. I smiled and picked up the call.

"Hey Dad," I said tentatively.

"Hi, Son. You okay?" He asked after a moment.

"Yup."

"You sound strange."

Oh, wasn't he hitting the nail on the head? "I'm fine, Dad. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Your mom wanted me to ask if you're coming over for dinner?"

"That may pose a problem." I leaned my elbows to my knees. "I'm in L.A."

Dad spluttered, gasping down the line. "Why the hell are you in L.A?"

"It's complicated."

"Are you in trouble?" he asked warily. I laughed loudly.

"Yeah, you have no idea. But it's all good, Dad." I smiled wickedly at Rose. Yup, I was in trouble more than once a day.

"You're talking in circles, Son."

"Sorry, Dad. Look, I'll be back in a week or so and we can have that dinner then. Okay?"

"Sure. Are you sure you're okay? I mean, Jasper mentioned that you're pretty hard to get a hold of these days. Besides, we never got to congratulate you properly for getting signed with The Jets. We're so proud of you, Emmett."

"Thanks, Dad. It's okay. Don't worry about it. You can celebrate my ass when I get back." I couldn't hold back my smile. Dad was freaking proud of me. Inside every human being, I knew there had to be the toddler that wanted nothing more than to please his or her parents. It was no different from me. I was fucking happy dancing all over the place that my dad was proud of what I had accomplished.

About a week ago with Rose at my side, I had managed to kick start my career and land my first contract. I had a job and a paycheck straight out of college. "I got to go, but I promise to explain everything next week."

"You make sure to do that, Emmett." My father's tone was slightly clipped. He didn't favor secrets anymore than I did.

We said our goodbyes and hung up.

Rose flipped a page in the magazine capturing my attention again. I couldn't escape the bruise on the back of her neck. It irked me. She was tough, but I had fucking marked her flawless skin. I never intended to be so rough with her, but yesterday, I had underestimated the power of being a frustrated man. Another memory crept up on me.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Rose's face scrunched up as she threw her phone to the kitchen counter. _

"_What?" I asked, while finishing my morning coffee._

"_My audition has been pushed back two hours." Her hand was casually on her hip and resting loosely on her jeans. Her make-up was light, which allowed her cute freckles to show. Her hair was pulled back in a French braid with soft tendrils escaping and cupping her face._

_She tapped her finger absentmindedly against her hip bone. "What to do?" She mused, mostly to herself._

"_Oh, precious, I have the best idea!" I beamed. _

_Her eyes flickered up to me already excited about what was to come. She cocked a brow at me, while waiting eagerly. I loved that spark in her eye._

"_You game?" I challenged. She nodded impatiently. "Get naked, baby." I wagged a brow at her. Rose didn't hesitate and immediately began throwing her shirt over her head. She slipped out of her jeans. Within thirty seconds, she was dressed in her birthday suit and clearly waiting for her next order. _

_I just stared before I poured another cup of coffee._

"_What now?" She asked._

_I laughed like the bastard that I was. "Nothing. I just wanted you to get naked." I sipped nonchalantly._

_When she realized that I fucking played her, her lips thinned and she narrowed her eyes at me menacingly. "I am so going to get you for this." She yanked her pants back on and stomped out of the house._

And she did get me back.

_She was deviously sweet all day long. I knew that something was coming. Her audition had her elated because she bagged that bitch right of the bat. Getting back from downtown, she hurled her body in my arms, squealing with joy. We kissed… hungrily. I was all riled up and ready to take her to bed when she pulled back and changed into her gardening clothes. She was fucking ignoring me. What the hell! That never happened._

_Oh my god! _

_I knew jeans could be cut off to shorts, but I wouldn't or couldn't have imagined how sexy the tattered and very short denim shorts were even in my dirtiest fantasies. I mean, come on, her long tan legs were revealed inch by glorious inch all the way to the very top of her thighs. Besides the shorts, she only wore a white wife beater with no freaking bra and her hair was tossed up on her head without a care in the world. I stared at her laying on all fours with her magnificent ass in the air for the better part of two hours_

_Since she left the door ajar when showering, I offered her a hand rinsing off the dirt. Her response was a too sweet, 'No, thank you.'_

_God!_

_Later when the skirt that she had changed into rode up her thighs, it was abundantly clear that she wasn't wearing any panties. Just when I could sense the luscious pink flesh high up between her thighs, she would cross her legs._

_Dammit!_

_I really, really wanted to have the upper hand and ignore her back, but I was whipped. I truly needed some relief right now because having a permanent hard on was getting quite frustrating._

_Just before dinnertime, a dull hum reverberated from the bedroom. Stupid and curious as I was, I had to leave the computer game and check it out. I wasn't sure if I should be pissed off at her or what, but I was instantly turned on by her sprawled on the bed getting herself off. _

_I mean seriously!_

_Opting for my best bet to finally get my dick wet, I crawled over to her and sucked her nipple gently. She moaned. Her chest was flushed with heat that was spreading into her face._

"_Feel good, precious?" I asked._

"_Yeah," she breathed deeply and her face scrunched up._

"_Can I do something for you?" I coaxed._

"_Yeah." Her breath was shallow, as she was nearing her climax. She was so fucking hot. "You can stop touching me and get off the bed."_

_What the fuck?_

_Dumbstruck, I pulled back and watched as she fucking orgasmed with me just staring at her. It was fucking hot as hell, but frustrating on a level where my mind stopped functioning._

_She made a point of being near me, kissing my neck sweetly, bumping in to me and grazing her ass or breasts against me. I wished that I had the stamina to just fucking ignore her, but I didn't. Not. One. Little. Bit. _

_She still wasn't wearing any panties. _

_My hard on was starting to fucking hurt and throb. I contemplated at least a million times whether I should just jack off, but I knew it wouldn't help at all. What I needed was Rose and she fucking knew it. _

_It was about ten at night when I finally came to my senses and found a way to get what I wanted. I was so horny that I wasn't even hanging on by my fingernails anymore. I needed some fucking release._

_She was pouring a glass of water, when I circled her waist with my arms. "I'm sorry about this morning, precious." I pulled her warm body flush to mine, while lavishing small kisses on the column of her throat. Her breath fluttered and goose bumps rose on her flesh. "You win, baby," I whispered._

_I let my one hand drift south, and began hiking up her skirt. She held her breath and clearly bit back her moan. I realized that second that she was just as needy as I was. Every cell of her body reeked of lust. Dark and unstoppable desire flooded my senses and I was rendered helpless. I'd never been in so deep before, but getting off was all I could fucking think about._

_Delving in between her legs with my hand, I was stunned that she was absolutely drenched. I guess this day of torture wasn't just affecting me. I needed very few words right now to set this chemical imbalance straight._

"_How do you want me?" I asked trying to control the overwhelming emotions of lust and love. It was always her choice._

"_Hard and punishing." She swallowed thickly and her lower lip trembled. Her eyes rolled back into her head._

"_You sure that you know what you're asking?" I asked when the need to do exactly that raced dangerously through me._

"_Yes." Her slight tone didn't waver, but she was completely breathy._

_I clasped her wrists behind her back, holding her steady. I placed my other hand at the back of her neck and tilted her forward, while bending her over the table. Her skirt riding up her ass revealed the plush flesh of her pussy that was pulsating, swollen and weeping for me. _

_While holding her down with her cheek squished to the tabletop, I fucking rammed my dick into her without thinking. I had never been that rough with a woman, but Rose only asked me to continue until she climaxed._

_The incredible feeling of letting loose so brutally faded when I saw that I had bruised her skin during my assault on her body._

I leaned over to kiss that dark unnatural hue, while desperately hoping that she knew how sorry I was. Her hand was feather light on my cheek with her thumb grazing just under my eye.

"I asked for it and I needed it, honey." Her tone was sober and earnest. It eased the tension in my gut to hear that I didn't hurt her. I needed for her to console me. However, as always, her sweet scent tampered with my self-control. I tried to adjust my pants discreetly. They were straining me a bit, but Rose caught me.

"Does it itch or do you have a hard on?" She whispered, while her eyes radiating wickedly. Oh, sure, bring up that damn Q-tip once more, why don't you?

"The latter." I groaned as the friction wasn't exactly comfortable. I was sore.

She smirked at me. I may find Rose attractive and be a hormonal bastard like last night, but Rose had needs and I had no choice but to man up when she wanted me. I freaking loved it, but my dick was starting to beg for a day off. Traitor.

I sat back up and Rose once more returned to her magazine.

Now, let's get back to the whole marriage deal. I knew that people would sink back in their seats, while shaking their heads and thinking that I did the stupidest thing that I could ever possibly do. However, I would argue that point to my last dying breath. I married Rose on a dare.

Some people might say that she was slightly damaged and not right in the head from all the things that had happened to her in life, but I saw it differently. Yes, she was mourning her mom and probably would be forever, but that in no way meant she was damaged. She needed an extra push to really know that I loved her and that I will love her forever, so if that was what she needed, that was exactly what she would get from me! Anything less wasn't good enough. So eloping the very next day and making a stop in Vegas wasn't an issue for me at all. We basically pulled a Britney Spears with that Jason guy, but for us, there was no annulment and we didn't sober up and think what the hell had we done? Nope, we woke up and made love for… I forget how many times that we did it that night, so shoot me.

Now, I'm not going to stand here and say that all is glorious and a walk in the park, while wrapped up and tied with a sweet pink bow because it's not. I knew her deepest secret going into the marriage, but I didn't know her, not at all. There had been a few surprises like the house and the fact that she knits. I even got the homemade socks to prove it! Besides that, Rose's temper was a force to be reckoned with and she was fucking sex crazed at times, rude and a tease, but besides that I was having the time of my life just being with her.

"Rosalie Hale and Emmett Whitlock McCarthy?" A man in a white coat called over to the waiting room.

Rose sucked in a sharp breath and she was once again the extremely vulnerable woman that was my wife.

I took her hand as we rose from our seats. "I'm here all the way, precious. Don't ever forget that."

oooooOOOOooooo

… **To be continued.**

**Additional INFO:**

**If you are interested in the story about Alice and Jasper check out FOUR WEEKS**

**If you want to know more about Bella and Edward read STARTING OVER**

_**Come find me on Twitter - Elvirina_Nelly**_

**Please check out my original story on www thumannlegend blogspot com**


	10. Epilogue II

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own the plot.**

**AN:**

**This story is coming to an end and this chapter is middle part of the EPI. WARNING, to those of you who are following STARTING OVER, this part will contain minor spoilers. I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading, following and commenting on this story.**

**First of all to my ever faithful Beta, ****Dazzled eyes22****. I truly appreciate all that you do for me and your mad skills.**

**Thaigher Lillie****, there is a lot to be said about you, but I am just not going to do that. However, huge, HUGE, thanks for your support on this brainfart.**

**Chartwilightmom, ****thank you for pre-reading and being the sweetheart that you are. **

oooooOOOOooooo

**Five Months Later**

**Epilogue II**

The swanky apartment and plain white walls were bothering the hell out of me right now. It was just a reminder of how fucked up this was. Sure it was home, but right now, it didn't feel much like one. All the pictures of us were more like mocking my stupidity, while not offering the feeling that we belonged together.

Goddamn it.

I stared at my cell, while wanting to crush the fucking thing like my heart was slowly being crushed. It was like the scattering pieces were being teased apart like a wind picking up the ashes of a dying fire.

"You want me to say with you?" Edward asked. He slowly tugged at his tie, while undoing the top button of his shirt.

He had just come home from a cast party that Rose and Edward had attended together. She was working on a movie where Edward supplied the music. First off, she had slimmed down about fifteen pounds to fit into the character. I hated it. She was perfect the way she was. Besides that, filming had been rough and emotionally exhausting for her. She was playing a crack whore clawing her way through life and it was gut wrenching for her to get it right and authentic. I had been there for several days during filming when I wasn't at practice and she was unbelievable… almost too believable in the scenes that I saw. However, that was no excuse for what was happening now.

Rose and I shared an apartment with Edward and Bella and Alice and Jasper. It was a monstrosity of a home where we all had our rooms. Rose and I had the biggest one, whereas Alice and Jasper had a smaller, but two roomed place just down the hall. Edward and Bella were located at the far and very domestic end. For them, it was all about the kids these days.

"Nah, shit's cool," I answered. I couldn't even fucking look at him.

Edward hesitated. "I'm sorry to tell you this," he said morosely. "I know what she's like, Emmett."

"Like I don't?" I spat. I closed my eyes. "Sorry. I don't mean to take it out on you. It's not your fault." I smashed the heels of my palms into my eyes, as I tried to rub the burning sensation away.

"I kind of feel like it is," Edward's answer was barely a breath.

"It was her choice. She's a grown woman."

"I hope that you can give her the benefit of the doubt."

"Yeah, I hope so too." I finally managed to look up, hoping that I was strong enough not to crack in front of him. "I'd like to be alone," I choked out, fearing that I was about to start fucking crying in front of him.

Edward nodded. "Let me know if there is something that I can do."

I barely handled giving out a nod. At the sound of the door clicking shut, I sauntered over to the padded bench at the window. I took a moment to gaze down into the street below, before I got down to business. I needed to evaluate everything that I had running through my mind and what it all meant.

The happiness that I had foreseen for our life had vanished like smoke. I had been so goddamn naïve. At the five weeks mark of our marriage, we dodged a fucking bullet with breast cancer and I was sure our life was going to be perfect. I just hadn't figured that life's normal trivialities would get in the way of our happiness.

My chest ached.

One of the clearest memories that I had in my life was of Rose running to me, landing in my arms and calling me a SOB because she wasn't a carrier of that defective gene. We were safe. I remembered the swell of indestructible happiness and elation that followed that news. I remembered that time with my family and friends on that resort to painful detail and how freaking happy I was. I thought our lives lay at our feet.

Time begged to differ as my chest constricted with agony.

For the past month, things hadn't been the fun and the playful take on life, but had taken a tailspin into the abyss. I was fucking hung out to dry. We had fought over everything, like goddamn cats and dogs. It wasn't working out at all. Rose did nothing but show her teeth, snap at me, ignore me and shut me out. Tonight had proven to be the straw that broke the goddamn camel's back.

Rose had left the cast party with Royce.

That fucker was not just anybody. He had lead in the movie that she was working on. He was the man who had made it his personal mission to annoy the fuck out of me. He was the bastard that repeatedly had his hands all over Rose during their pretty nasty and graphic scenes of sex, violence and general abuse when they were filming. He never ever shut up about it. He was the man that had abso-fucking-lutely no respect for me as her husband. If I wasn't against violence, he would be missing all his teeth right about now.

I sat down on the bench and hoped that perhaps, she would come home soon.

There was a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in," I said, while sounding so dejected that I depressed myself even more. Bella stuck her head in. The crestfallen look in her eyes said it all. "So Edward told you?"

She nodded. "I thought that you could use this." She moved forward holding out a squat glass almost filled to the rim with golden liquor.

"Jack?" I asked.

"Yep." She sat down next to me. "Do you know what you're going to do?"

"Nope." I took a sip and winced because I wasn't much of a drinker. "Just don't tell me that I deserve so much better or what a hooch or skank that she is for doing this to me."

"I wasn't going to say that."

"What were you going to say?" I asked curiously. Rose and Bella had a complicated relationship.

"I was going to say that being in love is a very scary thing. It makes us do stupid things sometimes. I didn't dare to hope back when I naively left Edward, but look at us, we got past the hurdle. So what I am trying to say is that I have hope for you now, Emmett." She paused. "Sometimes the hell that we have to walk through makes the heaven on the other side much sweeter."

"I don't really dare to keep my chin up now," I muttered, while staring into the golden alcohol.

"I understand that," she said. Those brown eyes were bottomless pits of empathy. She rested her hands on her swollen stomach. Yeah, look at them now. She was simply radiant. Her face was all round and happy and she had that glow about her. She moved her hand from her pregnant belly and patted my thigh a few times. "I'll give you some space. Edward and I are going to bed now, but come and wake me up if you want to talk."

I couldn't help, but smirk. "Is that safe?"

She groaned and rolled her eyes, but she didn't chasten me. "Just remember to keep your head cool. I'll hope for the best." She kissed my cheek. "Night, Emmett."

"Night, Bella."

I started nursing my Jack, just hating the rusty burn of the drink. I made it halfway though, before I couldn't stomach it anymore. Getting smashed wouldn't help me one damn bit.

I heard the soft feminine voices of Alice and Jasper outside my room as they passed. Their conversations were always soft filled with smiles and giggles. If it was like Bella said, they were also over the rut in their lives.

I leaned back against the cool window, while desperately hoping no one else would pay me a visit tonight. Right now, I wanted to be left alone and living with my sister and her wife and Edward and Bella seemed like a clogged toilet. God, how I wished this had gone down in L.A. and her house there. Then there wouldn't be an audience.

However, there was only one person that I wanted to have a conversation with right now. That would be my wife, Rose, who was possibly cheating on me. I twirled my phone in my hand, while letting my finger hover over the call button several minutes before I decided not to call.

Pain throbbed all the way into my bones.

I didn't understand. Why would she do this? I thought we had struck gold together, so why the hell would she ruin us with something as banal as going off to fuck some other guy? Was I that fucking horrible to be married to? Had I missed the plot so entirely that I imagined the chemistry and dynamics of our relationship? Was I deluding myself that the love that I felt so intensely every time my heart beat was nothing, but a hoax? Was I deranged thinking that our sex life belonged with the gods, but in fact, it was so pitiful awful that she had to go elsewhere for something better? Okay, I had to admit lately our sex life was… strange. In the beginning, it had been fun and playful and somewhat imaginative, but most importantly, it had been your garden varieties of soft and loving, hard and fast and quickies followed by nights of intimacy where we had all the time in the world to tease and pleasure each other. Lately… it was always the same. It was rough, almost like we were fighting. Somewhere along the way, we had left the playful side behind. Basically we had stopped making love and just fucked each other.

Sitting back, the impotence of the situation was making me absolutely livid. She had left with that fucking guy! He had the intelligence of a goddamn blow up doll.

Then, it hit me. That fucking lightning bolt that I keep trying to avoid snagged me right in the chest. That was the third time now. First time was the night we met and I fell hard for her. The second time was when Rose tested negative for the breast cancer gene. So now it was the third time. I knew exactly why she was doing this.

Rose was cornered.

What did a caged animal do when it was scared and trapped?

It lunged for the throat.

Rose was aiming for my throat doing what she learning knew how to do over years. It was her goddamn weapon, those fucking shutters going down and she was shutting me out. However, this was entirely different than throwing a candle holder at me.

Perhaps, I could still hope.

I picked up the phone again. This time my thumb didn't just hover, but I typed out a message.

_**Come home when you're ready.**_

Right now, I wasn't going to crowd her, nag her, bitch and moan about her forgetting to call back or being late for dinner. I realized that was all that I had been fucking doing over the past month. The more that I pushed, the more she pulled away. I would just let her be for now because one little shove would put her right in his arms.

Could I forgive that?

Would I want to forgive that?

Perhaps, I already had to forgive her.

For some reason, I wanted to be able to sleep and just slip into oblivion, so this wait didn't seem so long. It was beyond horrendous. Though, every breath took about three seconds and that simple task seemed like an eternity.

Later in the evening, the apartment was shrouded in absolute darkness, when I noticed the door handle slowly turning. All I could hear was my pulse in my ear. It was like thunder.

Closing the door behind her, she started to move awkwardly across the room with her heels clutched in her hand. I didn't speak. I just watched as she slipped into the bathroom. She was absolutely silent sneaking past me, not even noticing that I was sitting by the window following her with my eyes like some freaky stalker.

I tried to search for some kind of sign, some kind of signal that we had anything to salvage. There was nothing to see as she tip-toed away from me.

I felt like smashing my head through the window. That was probably a no go, based on the fact that we were thirty-three stories up. Glaring at the bathroom door and waiting for the courage to go deal with the fucking bad side that life had to offer, I couldn't escape the strange muddled noises coming from the bathroom. It sounded almost like a muffled scream.

Moving to hover just outside the bathroom something strange was definitely going on. There was no light coming from under the door. She would need light. Wouldn't she? I wasn't sure my brain was capable to digest any more drama tonight.

Soundlessly, I pushed the door open.

Rose was covered to the floor with her knees to her chest and absolutely trembling. Her fingers were curled around a towel she was biting down on so hard that her knuckles were white. She was crying hysterically and trying to muffle her screams.

Flicking the harsh fluorescent lights on, I saw her blink wildly, while trying to adapt to the brightness. My instincts screamed to slip to my knees, hold her and comfort her, but Edward telling me that he had seen her leave the party with Royce made me think again. The betrayal was screaming inside of me and raising my hackles.

Gently, she pulled the terry cloth from her mouth and her sobs started to quiet, while she started at me looming over her. Her lips were chapped, her lipstick smudged and mascara running down her face didn't really console me or give me hope.

I stood there like a goddamn moron not knowing what the hell to say.

Rose just stared up at me, looking utterly exhausted. "I guess you know." Her voice was absolutely broken.

I nodded.

How could you love someone so entirely, but hate her so much at the same time? It was really confusing.

It was silent.

No one spoke.

We just stared at each other.

I ached.

There was one question that I just couldn't ignore anymore. I was hurt, angry, betrayed and completely disarmed by her shattered face, as she looked up at me. "Do you still love me?" I asked bluntly.

She didn't answer, but her eyes welled with tears that spilled over without her even grimacing. It was like a faucet.

"Can you answer me, please?"

"Yes, I love you, Emmett." She cleared her throat, as she ran her tongue over her dry lips.

"Then I don't understand. I don't understand why you would do something so low as to fucking cheat on me. I get that I've been annoying as fuck lately, that I'm grating your nerves and your work is pulling you to bits at the moment, but how the hell could you just go out and fuck someone?"

Her answer fell immediately. "Because it's easier to lose you than it is to fight for you. If I don't have you then I have nothing to lose and I don't have to be scared. It's quite simple really."

I gnashed my teeth. "So you let this happen because I didn't tire of you or toss you to the curb? Is that it?"

"Pretty much, yeah. I'm a vain bitch." She shrugged, before wiping her face.

I crouched down and squatted in front of her. "Rose, I'll ask you only once." I was probably downright insane, but the way her tears ran freely, I couldn't stop but hope. "Do you want this to work out or do you want to cut your losses and live with your obscure sense of safety?"

That fountain of tears started up again. "I don't know how to be a wife, Emmett. I've tried telling you this." She snorted.

"You don't need to be a wife. You need to be Rosalie Hale and you need to get some goddamn help. With that said, do you want to us to try to work it out?" I hadn't really considered that Rose needed help, but the words slipping out made it crystal clear. I couldn't save her like I had been trying to. No matter how hard I worked to fix her, I would always lose. She was the one who needed to do the work. I couldn't do it for her.

"I want to try." She sniveled.

I sank to my knees. My entire body crumbled like a sack of potatoes when I realized that I was trying to hold my body together. "Then the games have to stop now. I can't keep doing this stupid game of back and forth with you. I try to be good for you, but all you do is push me away." I spoke into the bathroom floor because right now, my head felt too heavy to hold upright.

"It's all I know how to do, Emmett. I'm terrified to get hurt because every time that I have something to lose, it's gone as soon as I start to care. That's how my life is."

"You know what, Rose? That is a perfect way of going through your life without getting to experience any of the good things. You throw what you love away, before you learn a way to keep it."

"Yeah, well I'm a fucking coward," she scoffed.

"No, you just got one hell of a coping mechanism." I tried to smile, but I was sure that it was a pretty weak attempt.

Rose looked down, while running her hands over her shins repeatedly. "So what now?"

I swallowed dryly. "You tell me what happened tonight." I demanded. I tried to not sound so cold, but underneath it all, I was furious.

Her eyes shot up to me, wide and disbelieving. "You want to know that?"

"For some obscene reason, I need to know what happened. I don't want to go around having to imagine shit because I have a fucking vivid imagination." I paused. "Did you have sex with him?"

"I guess that depends on your definition of sex," she answered wryly. Her eyes escaped to focus on something behind my head.

I groaned. "Just fucking tell it like it is, Rose." My chest felt too tight for my body right now, like I was being confined into a straightjacket.

She laughed humorlessly. "Well, aren't you the masochist? You want all the nitty gritty?" I nodded slowly, making a promise to myself to stay absolutely calm. "Okay. We went to his hotel room, got naked and kissed. We touched a bit and… that's where it stopped."

I gave out a strange humorless guffaw. "Don't fucking lie to me, Rose. You're like a junkie when it comes to sex. There was no way that you just stopped. Tell me what happened."

"You happened, Emmett." She spat defiantly. "He was basically rolling on a fucking condom when my phone went off with your text. After that…" she shrugged. "I realized what a bitch that I'd turned into so pushed him off me, grabbed my shit and left."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I sent that fucking text hours ago."

She lifted her one foot to my line of sight, but I ignored it. "Yeah, well, I have been walking around for hours trying to grow the balls to go home to you. I was going to tell you what happened, even if you didn't know." Her voice was small. "By the way, how do you know?" She asked carefully.

"Edward saw you."

"So that was why he tried to call me," she said quietly. "Why aren't you kicking me out or calling me a cheating slut or a whore?"

"One, you would know more choice words than I would. Two, calling you a cheating slut or a whore wouldn't help me one bit. Yelling at you only makes things worse and you pull away from me, when I do. I think the past month of fighting can attest to that."

"Yeah," she mused. "I'm so sorry, Emmett."

"So am I." I paused, while resting my elbows on my knees and gripping my hair. Words just seemed to multiply in my head and spilled over without a filter. It was like my entire system was malfunctioning. I just stopped trying to hold anything back. "Rose, I am extremely hurt. I feel betrayed. I am pissed off. I'm beyond disappointed. You tore my fucking heart out, but I still love you. I'll always love you. I believe and I need to believe that we can move past this, but for us to stay together, you need to stop fucking pushing me away. You have to stop fighting me every step of the way. I promise that I'll stop being so needy and clingy and let you have your space, but we need to work together.

"I'm tired of this. I'm tired of the fighting and bickering. I'm tired of trying to avoid pissing you off all the time. I'm tired of the games. I'm tired of the fucking emotionless sex. I miss making love to you and how it used to be between us.

"I want _you_ to be happy. I want to be happy. I believe that can be achieved, if you stop being scared. I know the loss of your mom is what is causing this reflex to keep me at an arm's length. I am so sorry that you lost your mom, but I wish you could see beyond that. I wish you could see me for me and that I am here for you always. I don't know how to prove to you that you're the only woman that I want. Basically, I am at wit's end and I'm fucking sick of it."

I hadn't noticed the faucet had been turned on again. Her face was absolutely soaked with tears, while she stared at me like a deer in the headlights. "I think that you just did." She suddenly leaned forward, while throwing her arms around my neck. "I'm unfaithful to you and here you sit being the bigger man. God, Emmett, I don't deserve you."

I almost had to snicker… yeah, I was bigger than that fucking spaz Royce. However, I didn't say anything. I just hugged her back. Even through my anger and betrayal, it felt incredible to hold her. Her skin was awfully cold, and she was a bit scrawny from the weight loss for the movie, but it was nice to put my arms around to warm her up."

Rose winced, while shifting uncomfortably.

"Are you hurt…?" I was about to say precious, but right now, I just couldn't call her that.

"I may have stepped on a few shards of glass… or ten," she whispered into my chest.

"What?" I spat and pulled back. She tipped back on her ass holding up her foot again. Now, I got it. "What the hell did you do to yourself?"

"I walked half of New York without my shoes on."

"I'd say." I gasped when I saw how tortured here soles were and bleeding all over the place. I got up and turned the water on in the tub. Rose stared at me, quite confused. I was so tired that I couldn't see straight, but for some obscure reason, I still needed to take care of my wife. "Get in the tub, while I find some tweezers and some iodine."

I spent the time until dawn sitting on the lip of the tub picking out bits of glass and rubble from the cuts on her feet, while we talked. It actually felt nice and for once, Rose was my soft and vulnerable girl again.

"You think that I need therapy?" She asked and winced, as I carefully pulled out a large shard.

"I don't fucking know. Maybe I need therapy, but I think it couldn't hurt to talk to someone to make sure all your ducks are in a row." I splashed some iodine on a cotton ball dabbing it on her heel. She probably should get these cuts checked out by a doctor.

"Neither your nor my ducks have ever been in a row, Emmett."

"I know, precious. We're should probably both claim insanity and leave it at that." Her foot slipped off my thigh submerging in the water again.

"Yeah, you're insane for loving me." She snickered, but her eyes were hopeful.

"Yeah, well you're fucking mental for daring me to marry you. Look where that got you."

"Says he who took the challenge." She paused for a moment, while running her hands over the surface of the water. Her eyes welled with tears. "I do love you, Emmett. More than I can tell you."

oooooOOOOooooo

… **To be continued.**

**Additional INFO:**

**If you are interested in the story about Alice and Jasper check out FOUR WEEKS**

**If you want to know more about Bella and Edward read STARTING OVER**

_**Come find me on Twitter - Elvirina_Nelly**_

**Please check out my original story on www thumannlegend blogspot com**


	11. Epilogue III

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own the plot.**

**AN:**

**This story is coming to an end and this is the last part of the EPI. WARNING, to those of you who are following STARTING OVER, this part will contain minor spoilers. I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading, following and commenting on this story.**

**First of all to my ever faithful Beta, ****Dazzled eyes22****. I truly appreciate all that you do for me and your mad skills.**

**Thaigher Lillie****, there is a lot to be said about you, but I am just not going to do that. However, huge, HUGE, thanks for your support on this brainfart.**

**Chartwilightmom, ****thank you for pre-reading and being the sweetheart that you are. **

oooooOOOOooooo

**Five Years, Five Months and Five Weeks Later.**

**Epilogue III**

We did figure it out how to mend our problems and find a way through all the devious curve balls that life threw us. Since we navigated our way to a healthier place, life was exactly how Bella had described to me years ago, when she said, _"Sometimes the hell that we have to walk through makes the heaven on the other side much sweeter." _Holy hell was she right. Life was pretty sweet and had been for a while.

I never got the chance to beat up Royce, but I figured that he wasn't even worth the risk of me damaging my wrists and inadvertently jeopardizing my career. Rose worked, perhaps, even harder to finish that movie and it paid off. That February following its release, my wife, Rosalie Hale, won a freaking Oscar for her performance. To say that I was proud was an understatement.

More importantly, when she finished her work filming, we made the time to find someone to talk to. It wasn't difficult at all because Jasper insisted that we go to the guy who dragged her ass out of the mud after she was raped six years ago. His name was Peter and probably the best shrink on the planet. To this day, I could still kiss his feet for what he did for us.

At first, we started couples' counseling to get over what Rose did. Though I meant to forgive her just like I said that I would, it proved a lot harder to do in reality. It was always there in the back of my mind, lurking like some kind of damn stalker. I couldn't get rid of it and it was constantly nagging on me.

Rose turned out to be patient with me when I threw it in her face, like I was suffering from a split personality. That happened a couple of times. More importantly, I didn't want to have sex with her for a while. I didn't want to take my wife to bed. I didn't want to see her naked. All of the things, I took for granted in life, like sex, were like a fucking roadblock for me. I really needed to find an alternative route to find that forgiveness. It took some time, but I did find the way through it and got back to a point where the past didn't matter anymore. Rose and I started making love again… every day. Yeah, yeah. Roll your eyes at me, but Rose has needs… almost as much as me.

Rose decided to continue with therapy after we were 'cured' as a couple. I was happy that she did because, in hindsight, she needed help to get over the loss of her mom. She needed to work on the fact that she was the one who had to help take care of her mom at a point in her life where she was far too young for that kind of responsibility. When Peter started digging into her mind, he found the sweet and vulnerable girl that I fell in love with. It was a woman who didn't need all that armor to push people away. She had confidence, yet still retained her sassy mouth.

My hard-on was pounding, itching and begging to be teased. "Come on, baby. You know you want it." My voice was shot to hell and pitching all over the place. "Babyyyy," I moaned and rubbed my dick against Rose's ass. She squirmed. Fucking yeah!

"No, we don't have time, cowboy." I could easily hear the arousal in her voice. Though she would deny it, I knew that I was just at the threshold of a glorious Christmas morning.

"Just a quickie. It will be over in no time." I frowned. Okay, that just didn't sound right.

Rosalie laughed and wiggled her ass, while grinding it into my crotch in approval.

It took me less that a second to get rid of my boxers by dragging them down to my knees. Though, not bothering to do anything more elaborate because we were on a tight schedule. Rosalie stayed on her side with her back to me, but I knew my wife to a tee. If she didn't want me in the morning, she would kick my balls and tell me to get the fuck out of here. Her silence was her agreement. Her breathing was also shallow now.

I palmed her luscious ass cheek before dragging her panties down. She started her low purr. She freaking loved it like this. She got to lie on her side, hug her pillow and just feel. She scooted her ass closer, while pulling her legs up slightly.

I kissed her shoulder and pushed up her cami so I could feel her breasts, before hugging her back to my chest. Can I say that if we had done it like this time a million times, it wouldn't be enough? However, it still made my boat float. We had mastered the art of the morning lay. We needed a quickie to get the day started. It was more important than breakfast, at least in my opinion.

"You want me, baby?" I let her feel the head of my dick just at her entrance. God, that soft skin still amazed me every time.

"Yes," her answer was breathy and needy. Her knuckles whitened as she hugged her pillow. I pushed forward slowly, while savoring this warmth and suppleness.

Then, I heard it. I gnashed my teeth. Five fucking minutes… Couldn't that fucking noise wait just five measly minutes, so that I could get the chance to give my wife her morning fuck and not have her be so damn grumpy in the morning?

It was the slam of the door and a set of twin footfalls echoing down the hall that was my official cock blocker.

The boys.

"Jesus fucking Christ," I spat through my teeth, though I never really meant it. It was just unbelievably frustrating being halfway in and knowing that I had to throw the game because they couldn't fucking sleep five meager minutes longer.

"Oh, Emmett." Rose chided me. I pulled out reluctantly… very reluctantly.

"Oh what? Like you don't have an itch?" I muttered. I pulled her panties up her hips as she wiggled to make it happen faster. It was less than two seconds now.

Rosalie smirked at me. "Get over it and tuck that hard on away or you're going to scare them for life."

"Yeah, yeah." I wrestled under the covers, dragging my underwear on to cover up my raging erection. I started thinking about trash cans and stale beer to make that shit go away. I don't want to be obscene.

The door flew open and in came the human equivalent of a cock blocker. "Merry Christmas." They screeched with their high pitch voices. Their skinny arms sliced through the air as they simultaneously jumped the bed tackling us. Today it was Taylor that l caught almost mid-air.

"Merry Christmas, boys." Rose called as she lifted the covers to hug Thomas to her body. She lavished mommy kisses on his cheeks. He made gag noises for the hell of it, but his eyes told a completely different story. I wrestled Taylor down and locked him to my chest. He squirmed, but he was going nowhere. He weighed like a tenth of what I did. I held him more firmly to my body. Though I was about an inch from getting laid, it was far better to be laying in bed Christmas morning with my kids and my wife all facing each other.

I brushed Taylor's long jet-black hair back to avoid getting it stuck up my nose. The shit fucking tickled and was partly uncontrollable. Silence fell and I just gazed at Rose. Her eyes twinkled with absolute joy. She was such a different woman now.

"Mommy, I'm ugly." Thomas said out of the blue.

"You most certainly are not ugly." Rose was there immediately and her tone was highly defensive. "Why would you say that?"

"That's what a kid at school said," Taylor filled in.

These are our boys. Thomas and Taylor. The little monsters are six years old now. These are my personal cock blockers. These are the twin boys that we adopted a little more than three years ago.

"Don't listen to those asshats," I butted in.

"Daddy, you said a bad word." Taylor was there like a pit bull, sinking his teeth into the fact that I broke a lame rule. He was like a little judge casting his sentence on everything that lived and breathed. He missed nothing.

"Asshat… is that a bad word? I know words that are a lot worse than _asshat_." I dragged the word out and rolled my eyes. Rose pinned me with a stare that was unrelenting. I just couldn't help teasing. So what, it's who I am! Okay, so we didn't exactly see eye to eye on the linguistics in raising a couple of boys. How's a couple of swear words going to hurt them? I had yet to learn that. My point was that they were bound to learn them somewhere anyway, so why didn't I get to teach them the juicy ones? I couldn't help but irk Rose with my irony, what can I say? I would never really teach them that shit.

"What words, Daddy?"

"It's Christmas, so we better keep Mom in a good mood or you won't get any presents." I said to avoid World War III breaking out.

"Chicken!" Taylor was as slick as a penguin on ice. I locked my arms tighter around his scrawny body and tickled him. He squealed with delight.

"Back to the talk. Who says that you're ugly?" Rose asked concerned, while placing a kiss on Thomas' black hair.

Okay, we didn't exactly go for adopting a boy that we could pass off as our own. We didn't need to. See, the Thomas and Taylor names may sound like your run-of-the-mill boy names, but they looked nothing like a Thomas and Taylor. Their skin is tawny, not black nor white, but mostly like chocolate milk. Their eyes are shrewd and Asian looking, but not quite because the color is an outrageously intense and beautiful blue. Their lips are full, but with the full blown African American look. Their hair is black as oil, shiny as fuck and straight as nails. Basically, the boys were the epitome of a bi-racial roundabout. They were absolutely beautiful and unique. Lastly, they look so much alike that for a long time we had to cut Thomas' hair shorter than Taylor's to tell them apart.

We never intended for two, but life always has a way of leaving you out of the decision process.

"I am ugly." Thomas curled his lower lip over the top one like he could hide the slight deformation of his upper life. He was the sensitive one. Delicate some days and other days, he didn't have a care in the world. Though, it is Christmas and it appeared to be a sad day for him.

I reached out and traced my thumb over the fine scar to let him know that it was okay. Lately, it had been bothering him. I wished that I could take that away from him, but there was no way. Both boys were born with a harelip. It had already been repaired when we adopted them, but most likely by a quack with a dull scalpel. When they were almost four, Rose and I decided that they should both have plastic surgery to minimize the very obvious scar at the time because the first repair was done so badly that it was impairing their ability to speak.

"Don't ever let anyone tell you that, honey." Rose's voice was drenched with love. She absolutely adored them and she was a step above an amazing mom. I didn't even reach her sexy ankles when it came to parenting skills. Well, Rose had changed a lot since Peter. She had calmed down and found herself. "They're wrong. Just because you don't look like everybody else doesn't make you ugly at all. It makes you extraordinary."

"You're just saying that because you're my mom," Thomas muttered petulantly.

Taylor reached his hand out and took Tom's, locking their small fingers together. "I'm just glad that we have a mom," he said seriously. Comments like those always broke my heart. Taylor made them often, especially at the times when Tom needed them most. Sometimes it was like they shared one mind and one thought. They were close, extremely close. Well, they were identical twins, but it still stunned me that two individuals could be so much alike, but still so different. Like I said, it was Thomas who was the sensitive one and Taylor was the strong one that sometimes had the sense of an old man.

"I hate my old mom." Tom's voice dropped below arctic. This was where I pulled up short when it came to parenting skills. What the hell was a parent supposed to say to that? Rose always had that covered. She smiled at me briefly.

"Sweetface," she said gently and hugged him closer, before she propped herself up on her elbow with her hair falling down behind her. "I don't hate your old mom. I love her very much. Your mommy Katie did a very brave thing. She knew that she couldn't offer you boys what you deserved most in life, so she gave you up so that we could have you."

"What did we deserve?" Taylor asked. He sounded so knowledgeable because he loved this part. We'd been over this more than a few times now, but Thomas still needed to hear it. Whereas, Taylor treated it just like a game.

"Love," Rose said with a smile answering Taylor. She returned her attention to Tom. "See, mommy Katie didn't do a bad thing. She did a good thing, so that we can all be a family. I hope that one day you two can understand why she couldn't be your mom anymore. " I knew the story was meant for the boys, but it always soothed me too. Deep inside, I was still just a kid.

However, this was the watered down, sugarcoated version of what really happened. The truth was too ugly to tell them for years to come, if ever. No child deserved that kind of baggage.

The undiluted truth was that their birth mom, Kate Bylor, was a young college student, who was nineteen when she was drugged and raped. For almost five months, she didn't tell a soul about what happened to her. She had gone to a college party with a couple of girlfriends. Yes, she had been drinking, but in no way consented to having sex. She didn't even know who had assaulted her because she had no memory of that night after someone rohyped her. She just woke up in her own bed with her virginity stolen from her. She was hurt and humiliated. At the point where she couldn't hide the pregnancy any longer, it was too late for any repercussions. Kate was far from a heartless person. In fact, she decided to keep the boys and wanted to give them a loving upbringing.

She had never intended for things to turn out the way they did. She tried, She really tried for a little over two years to love her boys, but her heart was never there. Every time she looked at their faces, her heart broke for what had happened to her and how her boys came to be. She didn't want to blame her children for her unhappiness, but she couldn't control it. She gave them up and they went into the foster care system until suitable parents could be located. That was where we came in.

Rose had a burning wish to become a mom, but it was never going happen the natural way. Through the foster system, we found Taylor and chose to adopt him. At that time, we didn't know about Thomas. Within the first few days of bringing Taylor home, we had never witnessed a child so depressed and lifeless. He was only two years old. Upon looking into his background for the reason why, it became abundantly clear what the problem was. He was missing his other half. For us, there was no question. We wanted both boys. In the beginning, they had separate rooms with their own bed, but every morning we would find the boys in the same room. We changed tactics. They now have a bedroom with their beds and another room for all their toys.

I was abruptly pulled back to reality with the next question from the kids. I damn near fell off the bed. What the hell?

"Daddy, what's a dyke?"

I swear my heart faltered. "A what?" I managed to croak, though I felt like I chewed off my own tongue.

Taylor blinked profusely. "A dyke. What does that mean?" He repeated warily, probably seeing that I was about to explode.

"First of all, that is a really rude word and not one that we don't use around here. Where did you hear it?"

His eyes widened and his tone was wary when he answered. "A boy at school said it. He said my aunties were dykes and he said that they were pussy eaters."

Okay, this time my heart did stop. It took a few moments to gather my scattered composure. It was like my marbles had just rolled all over the damn floor. Even Rosalie was too stunned to say anything and the boys were clearly waiting for an answer.

Taylor continued. "I don't believe him because I know they don't eat cats. No one does. Well, that not true, some guys said that in China people eat their cats and dogs. So maybe they eat cats, but I know that Jasper would never eat a cat. That's disgusting." He grimaced.

I couldn't hold it and I broke into a hysterical fit of laughter. "Why are you laughing, Dad?" Thomas shook my arm.

"It's not nice to laugh at people, especially not kids!" He practically snarled at me.

The tears were rolling from my eyes and my stomach was in cramps. See Rose… if you just let me teach them the wonderful and, perhaps, more colorful approach to the English language, my sons would know this kind of shit.

"I'm sorry, buddy." I managed between cramps of giggles and chuckles. "I'll try to explain the best that I can."

"This should be interesting." Rose inclined a brow, just waiting for me to stick my foot in my mouth. Ha! I could have tact.

"Well," I began. The boys' eyes were like teacups, just waiting for that explanation that was going to solve it for them. I winked at Rose, hauling in a massive breath. "You know how Mommy likes to kiss Daddy?" I started and they both nodded their heads vigorously. "And that Mommy is a girl and that Daddy is a boy."

"Dad," they whined in unison. "We know this part."

"Hold up, boys. I'm getting to the fun part." I widened my eyes innocently at Rose, who is already ready to step in with her mommy wisdom. "Now, you know how Auntie Jasper always kisses Auntie Alice and they are both girls, right?"

They nod like a couple of hood ornaments.

"That's the difference. They're both girls and like to kiss girls. It's called lesbians or gay, but if I ever catch either of you saying that other word around here, you are going to bed without dinner for a week. I mean it." Well, this was one of the many obstacles that we needed to face as parents - explaining complicated shit. So far, we had tackled _where do babies come from, why does my pee pee do that_ and _No son, pee on the grass and not the asphalt or you'll get urine on your pants._ This was not a conversation that I expected so damn early in the morning.

"Daddy, why can't we say the other word that were not supposed to say?" Taylor asked.

"Because Auntie Jasper and Auntie Alice will be really sad, if they hear you say it."

Thomas' face turned serious. "I don't want to make them sad."

"I know you don't, pumpkin," Rose said softly.

"I don't understand, Dad, then why did Demitri say that bad word about my aunties?" Thomas asked pensively.

"Who's Demitri?" I asked confused.

"He's the boy that said Thomas was ugly and the other stuff. He's ten." Taylor filled in.

"I think that I need to have a small chat with Demitri's parents," I grumbled under my breath, slowly feeling the resentment rise. Nobody fucking told my boys that they were ugly. "Uh, well, not everyone understands when girls kiss girls. They think it is wrong."

You could practically see the wheels turning in their heads. "Like they get mad?" Taylor asked, wanting more clarification.

"Yeah, like they get mad and don't want to talk to people."

I watched Thomas when he got that calculating look in his eyes. He was pretty much the sharpest tool in the shed. "Is that why Auntie Alice doesn't have a mommy and daddy?" I swear sometimes that he was too smart for his age. Sometimes, like now, it was hard to tell how deeply he grasped things and how seriously he took them.

"Yeah, Tom. Like that. Auntie Alice has a mom and dad, but they are mad at her for kissing Jasper, so they don't want to talk to her," I explained.

"But Grandma and Grandpa aren't mad at my aunties because they kiss." Thomas countered, clearly trying to make sense of it all.

"No, they're not. Grandma and Grandpa are nice people. They don't get mad because girls kiss girls." I drew a heavy breath. We always strived to be as honest as possible with the boys, at least within their ability to comprehend certain things at a certain age. However, I was kind of thrilled with this conversation right now because it only went to prove how we were able to raise our boys with their eyes a little more open to the world. The need of this conversation only established that they didn't even notice the difference between _Edward and Bella_ and _Alice and Jasper_. To them, they were just together as couples without labels. That was pretty fucking cool.

"So what's with eating the cat?" Thomas' tone is so sober that I can't hold it together. I was just lost it, but tried not to laugh too hysterically.

"That's just silly talk, buddy." I finally managed. Getting my bearings, I was not prepared for what came next. Now, I was really being tested as fatherly material. There was simply no another explanation.

"I don't want to kiss girls." Thomas said after letting my explanation sink in.

"Why not, honey?" Rose asked, stroking his hair back.

"They got cooters." Taylor interjected.

That was it. I was done! I spluttered loudly unable to contain my laughter as I guffawed. Goddamn it! This was not a conversation that I expected to have at seven in the morning on Christmas day.

Both boys glared at me and didn't notice their mom could barely keep her face straight. "I think you mean cooties, sweetie." She drew a long slow breath trying not to laugh.

"Oh, yeah, right. That's what we mean." Taylor said still pinning me with that obtrusive stare. "Yuk!"

"You just stay with that thought for a couple of years, son," I answered, trying to slow my breath. What a glorious morning.

Silence unfurled around us. I just watched Rose as she lay with Thomas in her arms. She really was the center of my life now. We didn't spend much time apart mostly because of me. I traveled a lot with the team. Whenever it was possible, they came with me. It was harder now because the boys were in school, but on occasion, Rose would pull them out so they could all stay with me. To be honest, I didn't function very well without my wife or my kids. I was so whipped. When I said early that life was sweet, I really meant it. Rose and I were in a position to supply our family with everything that we needed. We still had the small house in L.A and went there on occasion, just to spend time together and play at the beach with the boys. We had financial security. After Rose won her Oscar, she basically signed her own damn paycheck. She didn't work much and only made about one movie a year because she didn't want to spend time away from the boys. Her main priority was being a mom. Had I mentioned that she fucking rocked at it?

"I love you, precious," I said quietly, really feeling the emotion swell in my heart. I was so fucking lucky to have my family.

"I know, honey." She smiled and took my hand.

"You're gross." The boys whined. "Are you getting kissy, kissy now? Yikes."

"Yeah, Daddy was getting kissy kissy with Mommy." I murmured, clearly remembering that I was five small minutes from being home free and feeling some much needed release.

"Emmett!" Rose chastened. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, boys. How about we go swimming?" I asked deviously. Living in a freaking luxury condo, the amenities were ridiculous and they included a giant ass pool two stories up.

It was like the freaking magic word. Both boys flew up, tearing the sheets off and basically jumping up and down on my chest.

"Yes, Daddy! Yes, Daddy!" They screeched, howling from the top of their lungs.

"Okay, listen up. Go ask Elizabeth and Esme if they want to come, but remember not to wake up Bella if she's sleeping." I looked at them both seriously for a moment. The passing years had turned this apartment into family home. It was warm and full of kids, just like a home should be.

Elizabeth was Edward and Bella's oldest, she was seven. Esme was their youngest… so far. She was five years old. Besides that fact, Bella needed all the sleep she could get because she was nine months pregnant for the third time. It had to be a bit rough.

They were ready to scamper off the bed, when there was a knock on the door.

"It's open," Rose called, while her eyes were scrutinizing and on me. Yep, baby, I got plans.

Jasper poked her head in. "Merry Christmas, everyone," she said. "Someone's in a good mood." She smiled as she noted the boys making havoc in the bed.

"You, too, Jasper. There's never a dull moment," Rose answered.

"Merry Christmas, Auntie Jasper." Thomas and Taylor called out, while going into full bounce mode on the bed. I cupped my junk, saving it from one of my boys' feet getting planted there. Taylor jumped around turning towards the door. His small feet were digging into the mattress.

"Auntie Jasper, Dad says you're a lesbian." Taylor called out like he was putting me on the spot and airing out all my secrets. I rolled my eyes.

Jasper gaped, before she quickly recovered. "Yeah, that's right. I am," she answered after a moment.

"Is Auntie Alice a lesbian too?"

Jasper laughed. "Since I am married to her, I would kind of hope so."

"Jasper and Alice, sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G." They sang as they jumped around the bed. They were like a sack of fleas.

"Boys, if you want to go swimming go with Auntie Jasper, Mommy and Daddy will be out in five minutes. If I hear any of you near that door, the swimming is off! Now, go ask the girls and get your swim gear."

They were already bouncing off the bed, hammering their way for the door and passing Jasper in pursuit of Bella and Edward's kids. Jasper narrowed her eyes at me. I smiled snidely and held up my hand with my fingers spread. "Five fucking minutes, big sister," I said while Rose started to leave the bed. Oh no, you don't!

"That's all you got? Five minutes? God. You need a romance lesson, Emmett." She lectured, while shutting the door behind her. "If you ever become gay, Rosalie, I know why and I seriously don't blame you. We actually have romance." The volume of her voice faded behind the door as she trotted down the hall.

I yanked Rose's hand. There is no way that she was escaping now. I loved her soft peeling squeal as I climbed over her, while pressing her into the mattress with my weight.

"All this talk about pussy eating, cooters and lesbians really got me riled up, but there is nothing like pleasing my stunning wife in the morning."

Her hands traveled up into my hair as I lowered my mouth to hers.

"You're laying it on pretty think there, Casanova." Rose smirked. "Jasper is talking out of her ass. I know what I got." Her tone was gentle and whirring before she kissed me long and deep. Her hips tilted up, grinding against me.

My hard-on returned in all its glorious rudeness. I started dragging my tongue up her neck to stop at her ear. "How would you like your morning orgasm today, precious?"

"Slow and deep," she purred.

"My pleasure." I hummed into her ear.

"Now, who said romance was dead?" Rose snickered.

"I know. Jasper better be watching that fucking door," I murmured, before kissing her neck and dragging my teeth over her earlobe. I slowly peeled her panties down for the second time today. Gently I rolled her over, so she was almost on her stomach again. I reached for her pillow, while arranging it, so that she could hug it to her chest and do nothing, but feel and enjoy. The only thing on my mind was to please her, love her and make her come.

I grasped her hips, while dragging her ass up slowly and pushing one leg up and out. The rosy flesh between her legs is already glistering and pulsating with promise of warmth. She was absolutely stunning. I kissed her between her elegant shoulder blades, tasting her skin and picking up a hint of perfume from yesterday.

"I may need more than five minutes to worship you today," I whispered. "I have a feeling that I won't be able to get enough of you."

"We can put a DVD on for the boys later and you can worship me all you want." She stuck her ass out a little further, basically telling me to get my move on.

I let my fingers travel over her weeping skin, pressing slightly as I moved from her clit to the depth of her pussy all that way back and over the incredibly tight back entrance. The move made her breath flutter. She sighed longingly. "You ready for me, baby?" I whispered, as I moved to line up.

I pulled her body flush with mine, before I took her hand guiding it down to her pussy. "Feel it with me, baby." I pushed into her slowly. "Feel how perfect you are." The tips of her fingers slipped down my dick as I slowly entered her. "Feel me in you, precious."

Rose burrowed her face into the mattress purring like a kitten. Gooseflesh rose along her spine as I thrust into her. She groaned, arching her back for more.

"That's it, honey," she whispered as her lips parted. "You're incredible." A slow hiss escaped from her mouth. I buried myself to the hilt. "Abso-…" I pulled back, while thrusting again. "Fucking…" I repeated the motion once more. "-lutely incredible," she panted.

I could feel her familiar tightening clamp down on my dick. I rotated my hips, while grinding as deep as I could. I could feel her body tensing as her breath changed shallow and irregular. "Merry Christmas, precious." I gently bit down on her shoulder as she muffled her noises and dug her face into her pillow. A second later, she toppled over the edge taking me with her.

Like I said, we mastered the art of a morning quickie and life was pretty damn sweet.

oooooOOOOooooo

**THE END****.**

**Three very loyal people have earned my gratitude. Dazzled Eyes22, Chartwilightmom and Thaigher Lily. Thanks for making this story possible and I am grateful to have you all by my side.**

**Next week I have a One Shot coming up on Squeeze My Lemon. The posts are run by the lovely Chartwilightmom and I hope you will check it out.**

**Take care you all.**

**Additional INFO:**

**If you are interested in the story about Alice and Jasper check out FOUR WEEKS**

**If you want to know more about Bella and Edward read STARTING OVER**

_**Come find me on Twitter - Elvirina_Nelly**_

**Please check out my original story on www thumannlegend blogspot com**


End file.
